The Flame of Betrayal
by DataIntegrationThoughtEntity
Summary: Set after the Toa of Light defeated Makuta, Tahu Nuva feels a pang of jealousy for Takanuva and joins Makuta, thus betraying his fellow Toa Nuva.
1. The Betrayal

**Author's Notes: **Hello! This is my first Bionicle fanfic, and I really hope you guys enjoy it. Erm… in my past stories, I had trouble separating the characters' thoughts from their dialogue so from now on, the things that go on in the dude's mind will be in _Italic_, k? So far, all of my stories suck, and I haven't finished any of them. Hopefully, this one will be a lot better.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bionicle or any related content.

A month had passed since Takanuva (formerly known as Takua) and the other Toa Nuva defeated Makuta. The Toa had all went back to their proper villages, but had promised to help each other in need.

Tahu Nuva watched Takanuva talk with Turaga Vakama and joke with the Ta-Matoran. Tahu frowned and creased his brow. _Ah, ever since the Chronicler found the mask of light, the Ta-Matoran all look up to him. It's as if he suddenly became the Toa of fire. _

"Well, he isn't." Tahu Nuva muttered under his breath. _This is my turf, Chronicler. You are the Toa of light, so go play somewhere else. Ta-Koro is still my domain. _Tahu grumbled and strolled into the quarters of Jaller, the leader of Ta-Koro's guard.

"Oh, hey, Tahu," Jaller said absentmindedly. "Watcher up to?"

"Hum. Jaller, what do you think of Takua?" Tahu asked.

"Takua? Eh, you mean Takanuva." the guard replied, emphasizing on the last word. "He's a totally different person now. Funny thing this mask of light story. It made me lose a friend, but gave Ta-Koro a hero."

Tahu's heart sank. _Gave Ta-Koro a hero? But I'm Ta-Koro's hero! That Chronicler is just a Matoran, an imposter! And yet everyone…_

The Toa of fire gave the Ta-Matoran a curt nod and grabbed a lava surfboard. He needed to think. Tahu Nuva exited the gates of Ta-Koro. The guards stationed at the gate let him pass, but he noticed that they didn't really care. _Apparently, they have eyes only for that Chronicler._

Tahu casually threw the surfboard into the lava, and embarked with ease. He lazily dodged a rock floating in the lava, but kept his mind on Takanuva. _Jeez, what is up with that guy? Walks into Ta-Koro, gets received like a hero… Hen, and I get ignored. Why is that? I'm the one who saved Mata Nui the first time, and I was the one who stopped the Bohrok. Grr… I bet the other Toa Nuva are still being treated like heroes. I mean, they don't have an overconfident Matoran stealing the spotlight. _

While Tahu fumed and cursed Takanuva, he was unaware that he was being watched by a much more powerful entity, one that felt only pleasure from Tahu Nuva's jealousy. This entity observed Tahu with delight, and finally decided to talk to Tahu, telepathically.

_Hello, Toa of fire. _it said.

_What the- _asked Tahu, startled. _Who are you? Are you in my head?_ Tahu disembarked from the surfboard and sat on a rock.

_In a way… I am nothing, after all, yet everything at the same time. I am the void. _the entityreplied, obviously amused.

_What? _said Tahu, more confused than before the entity replied. Then the Toa visibly paled as realization dawned upon him. _Makuta…_

_Yes, little Toa. I am the Makuta. _

_What?_ asked Tahu, panicking. _No, what do you want with me?_

_Right now, I have nothing against you, Toa. Your jealously is delightful. No, I want nothing from you, but I have something to offer, if you are interested, Toa._

_Offer? What kind of offer? _asked Tahu Nuva cautiously.

_I know what is in your mind. You do not trust the Makuta. You detest, no, hate the Makuta. I feed on your hate. But you have nothing to fear, nothing to hate. Well, nothing to hate, except for Takanuva. _replied the Makuta

_The Chronicler? But, wha-?_

_I despise him as well. It seems we have a common enemy, Toa. This Takanuva has stopped me from replenishing Mata Nui, and-_

_Replenishing?_ _You are the symbol of destruction, Makuta! You had no intention of replenishing Mata Nui, but of destroying it! _reproached Tahu.

_Ah, Toa, you cannot possibly comprehend me. I am the void. But Toa, let us put aside our differences, and work together. Your fellow Toa Nuva have been plotting against you, talking behind your back, weakening you…_

"THAT'S A LIE!" hollered Tahu Nuva, out loud this time. But even as he pronounced these words, he felt doubt, and his confidence in his friends diminished greatly.

_Is it? Come with me, Toa. I shall uncover the truth and together, we shall make Mata Nui a better place. Your friends have been lying to you, Toa of fire. _

_No… no… _protested Tahu feebly. Yet he himself wasn't sure.

The Makuta would have smiled if he could. _Toa, it is time you learned the truth about the spirit Mata Nui. _With those words, he sent illusions and lies into the already suffering head of Tahu. The Makuta felt Tahu's pain, his sorrow, despair, anger, hate, and… a lust for revenge. He had won the battle against Tahu's consciousness.

**Author's Notes: **Okay, that about wraps up the first chapter of my saga. I'll try to update as soon as possible and even sooner if I get a lot of reviews! Alright, later!


	2. The Meeting Part 1

**Author's Notes: **Okay guys… So I know Jaller is supposed to be dead. Well, too bad. I like the guy, so he's fine. It's my fanfic, so I can do what I want, right? Jaller never died, and he's still alive and breathing! Oh, and they never found Metru Nui, either. If there's anything else in my story that doesn't fit with the original plot, well, you'll just have to deal with it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bionicle or any related content.

Gali Nuva darted through the water surrounding Ga-Koro like a shark. She twisted her body and preformed a full turn in the water. With her Aqua Axes firmly attached to her feet, she continued doing laps around the village. She was happiest in the water. _Hum… I wonder how my brothers are doing. I haven't heard from either of them for quite some time now. _

Gali surfaced and, detaching the Aqua Axes from her feet, crawled onto Ga-Koro's beach. She took a stroll, reflecting on everything that happened over the past month.

_My brothers and I parted ways soon after celebrating Makuta's defeat. I made my way here, and the Matoran all greeted me cheerfully. The Ga-Matoran have all been living peacefully up till now… but Nokama told me that a great evil has decended on Mata Nui once more. Kopaka confirmed this by calling an emergency meeting in Po-Koro. It isn't like him to suddenly call a meeting. He must have a good reason…_

Gali shrugged off the thought. _Ah,_ _we'll probably also discuss that at the meeting. _

&&&

Lewa Nuva glided through the air, his Katanas on his back, deployed like wings. He hovered for a moment, before landing next to Kongu's hut. Lewa then promptly stretched his arms and yawned like a cat.

_Ah, Glide-Flying is fun. Why does Kopaka have to call-arrange a meeting in Po-Koro? What's wrong with Le-Koro? You'd think he's never been uptree in his life! Po-Koro is too dry. _

Lewa stared up at the sky. _Ah… the wind is just right today… _

&&&

Pohatu Nuva was panting with exhaustion. Kopaka had told him about the meeting first, and then had asked him to deliver the message to the other Toa Nuva. Pohatu had just run from Po-Koro to Le-Koro, and to Ta-Koro and also to Ga-Koro. At Ta-Koro, Vakama had told him that Tahu was absent, so he just gave the message to Takanuva.

The Toa of stone was now in Onu-Koro, trying to deliver his message to Onua, but unable to due to his exhaustion.

"Pohatu… You don't look so good." said Onua with concern written all over his face.

Pohatu shook his head and concentrated on the task at hand. "Yeah, well… Kopaka has called an emergency meeting for all the Toa Nuva. It'll take place at Po-Koro and will start as soon as everyone is present." he gasped, out of breath.

Onua nodded. "Okay, then what are we waiting for? Come, we shall walk to Po-Koro together. Walk, that is, not run. You have probably already done enough running for a lifetime."

Pohatu flashed his friend a smile. "Alright."

&&&

Kopaka closed his eyes then opened them again slowly. He was already in Po-Koro, and was presently seated in the shade of an enormous sculpture. After asking Pohatu to deliver the message, he found it illogical to go back to Ko-Koro only to have to come back again to attend the meeting. So he simply waited here.

Kopaka frowned. _Maybe I should have told Pohatu to hurry. But didn't I mention the fact that this was a matter of extreme urgency? _The Toa of ice hunched his shoulders. He could only imagine the reactions of his fellow Toa Nuva when he'd tell them the news.

He shook his head slowly. He himself had trouble believing it. If it didn't happen in front of his own eyes, he would have denied it. Yet it had happened.

"Tahu…"

&&&

Takanuva stepped through the Po-Koro gate and was greeted by Kopaka's emotionless expression, Lewa's mischievous smirk, and Gali's nod of acknowledgement.

The Toa of Light turned to Kopaka. "Where are Pohatu and Onua?" he asked.

As if on cue, the two Toa suddenly appeared behind Takanuva. Kopaka gave them both a curt nod and then announced, "Good, we're all here."

Gali gave him a confused look. "What? But Tahu isn't here, yet!"

Lewa nodded in agreement. "She's right. The fire-maker is nowhere in sight-view."

Kopaka hung his head, not daring to eye the other Toa. "No, he isn't here with us. That's precisely why I called this meeting."

**Author's Notes: **K, what do you think of this? R&R, please!


	3. The Meeting Part 2

**Author's Notes: **Hey folks! This is the update you all wanted! I know it's kinda late… Anyhow, I'm quite busy these days, so… the next update might come even later (or not, LOL). Yeah, happy reading!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bionicle or any related content.

Turaga Onewa examined the new sculpture of Pohatu. He nodded to show that he approved, and then retreated back to his hut. On the way there, however, he couldn't help but overhear the Toa Nuva talking.

He heard Lewa's voice first. "She's right. The fire-maker is nowhere in sight-view."

Then Kopaka responded. "No, he isn't here with us. That's precisely why I called this meeting."

Onewa furrowed his brow. _So, the Toa have gathered in Po-Koro. Hum… Pohatu never mentioned a meeting to me…_

Onua spoke, ripping the Turaga out of his thoughts. "Ok, Kopaka. What happened now? Are the Matoran in danger?"

Onewa moved towards the Toa. Eavesdropping, after all, was dishonest. The Toa Nuva, however, didn't even notice the Turaga until he was right under their noses; they were too busy watching Kopaka shake his head and worrying about Tahu.

Lewa was the first to see the Stone Turaga. "Toa-heroes, we have stonecrafter's company. It is Turaga Onewa."

All six pairs of eyes turned to the Turaga, who kept a steady gaze on Kopaka. "Kopaka, do tell us the reason this meeting was called."

Kopaka nodded, still expressionless. "Yes, honorable Turaga. It appears Tahu has let his mind be clouded by the shadows."

The Toa Nuva all stared at him harder, and the Toa of Ice continued talking. "He attacked a Ko-Matoran the other day. It was a scholar, and he told us that Tahu asked him about the Mask of Light. The scholar also told us that Tahu's mask was dark and infected, instead of the fiery red it's supposed to be like."

Kopaka stopped there, letting the other Toa take in this information. The Turaga hung his head. "My friends, this is troubling indeed. It appears that Tahu we know has been replaced by an evil spirit. In yielding to the shadows, he has forgotten the virtues of Mata Nui."

The Turaga's words only made the already tense atmosphere worse. However, Onewa pretended not to notice Takanuva's shock, Gali's disbelief, Lewa's grief, or Kopaka's serious face. Of course, the later always had that look on his face.

No, instead, the Turaga thought over the situation himself.

_Unity. Duty. Destiny. _

_Tahu Nuva, guided by the shadows, has forgotten all of this. He forgot unity when he abandoned the other Toa. He forgot his duty as a Toa when he switched allegiance. And above all, he forgot destiny by letting the shadows control his spirit. _

The Turaga shook his head.

_The stars have revealed this event already. But they haven't told us what will happen. They haven't told us what Tahu will do in the end, nor who is manipulating him. The future is clouded, and the fate of Mata Nui is still unwritten._

Lewa finally broke the silence. "So… if the lava-surfer has been infected…what do we do now without a leader-guide?"

Onewa furrowed his brow. "I think that is a question you Tos will have to answer for yourselves. I hope it isn't too late for Tahu and that you'll rescue him from himself. Until then, I suggest you appoint a new leader amongst yourselves."

All eyes turned to Takanuva, who found himself feeling very awkward. "M-me!" he asked in astonishment.

The Turaga nodded. "Yes, you, Toa of Light. You should lead. You might consider yourself an amateur and not yet ready, but you have all the qualities needed." agreed the Turaga of Stone. "Your comrades have chosen you, but it is up to you to either accept or decline the position of leader."

Takanuva took a deep breath. "Ok…" He cleared his throat. "Fellow Toa, Gali, Lewa, Pohatu, Onua, and Kopaka, I am honored to have earned your trust. But it is with great reluctance that I accept to lead you. And I assure you, my comrades, this is only temporary. As soon as we get Tahu back, I'll resign from my post. And I now make a promise to you all: We will get Tahu back."

Lewa started clapping, and soon all the Toa, and Onewa, joined him. The Toa of Air cheered. "Nice speech, Takanuva!"

The Toa of Light gave him a small smile. "Yes… and now I'll keep my promise. We'll all go our separate ways, and at the first of Tahu Nuva, we call the others, ok?"

And, of course, they all agreed to his proposition.

**Author's Notes: **K, what do you think of this? R&R, please! Uh-hun. Yeah, and what do you guys think will happen, eh?


	4. Encounter in LeWahi

**Author's Notes: **Okay, I've decided to update again. Thx to all my reviewers so far, your opinion is valuable to me. After all, I post my fanfics for you to read! LOL. Hey, I don't think I mentioned the fact that I'll be going on vacation soon, did I? Cause I am. Anyhow, enjoy the chapter. Happy reading!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bionicle or any related content.

Tahu scowled. He was on the frontier of Ta-Wahi and Le-Wahi. He kicked the dirt under his feet. _Stupid scholar, instead of just telling me what I wanted to know, he had to scream and get Kopaka's attention. Hun._

_Don't worry, Tahu. You'll get your chance, and Mata Nui will become the splendid land once more. And the Matoran will respect you, Tahu. _replied a voice in his head.

_Makuta, what do I need to do?_

_Simple enough, you just have to convince your brothers to join us, and fight for our side._

Tahu creased his brow. "Easier said than done." he stated out loud. "The other Toa can be really stubborn."

_Patience, Toa. Patience… we wait… and strike when the time is right. Patience… _with that the voice died away.

Tahu Nuva was still confused. He walked on to Le-Wahi, and Le-Koro soon came into view. The Toa of Fire saw Lewa sitting on a boulder, just a few meters away. Lewa, on the other hand, couldn't see Tahu who was hiding behind a thick tree until the Toa of Fire spoke.

"Good afternoon, Lewa." he declared calmly.

The startled Toa of Air jumped off the boulder and, wielding his Katanas, turned towards Tahu cautiously. "Tahu? Fire-maker? Is that you?"

"Yes, Lewa, it's me." he stated, stepping into view.

The Toa of Air identified him as Tahu, but there was obviously something different about him. _The fire-maker looks different. His mask is infected-deformed. And his eyes have a hostile shimmer in them. _Upon noting these details, the Toa of Air stiffened.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

Tahu raised an eyebrow. "You know Lewa, frankly, I'm disappointed. I had expected a warmer welcome from you, **brother**."

Lewa raised a Katana. "Hmm…"

"Anyways, all hostilities put aside, I simply wanted to ask you to join me."

"Have you gone crazy, fire-maker? I'll never join the Makuta!"

Tahu frowned. "You're either with me or against me. Is that really your answer?"

"I said NO!" insisted Lewa.

Tahu sighed deeply. "This will hurt me more than it'll hurt you. But I have to say, I'm eager to try out these powers I gained from the void." This being said, the Toa lifted his right hand and produced a jet of fire. But the fire was a really dark shade of purple, and when Lewa tried to dodge it, he found it following him.

The Toa of Air gulped. But he was so concentrated on avoiding the jet of black fire, that he didn't notice Tahu producing a fireball until it struck his back.

Lewa Nuva was projected into the air, and fell face first on the ground. Even if he couldn't see him, (well, like I said, he fell face first on the ground) he could hear Tahu laughing at him bitterly.

He could hear the familiar voice of his former comrade taunting him. "Lewa, Toa of Air. Ha, spare me. You really didn't put up much of a fight; I really am disappointed now. You seem to have weakened since we last saw each other."

Lewa got back on his feet and faced Tahu, looking him in the eyes. "Tahu, you don't want to fight with me." he declared. But he knew he was just bluffing. _Drat. If the fire-maker gets serious, I'm done for._

Tahu muttered some words under his breath. "Idiot. You're the one who refused to fight on my side." Then the former hero of Ta-Koro shot another fireball at Lewa.

Now Lewa was mad. _I have to fight-battle the fire-maker if I want to defend-protect myself. _The Toa of Air used the Miru Nuva, Mask of Levitation, to soar above the fireball, and then dove on Tahu with his Katanas in his hands.

Tahu braced himself. _Hum, Lewa doesn't want to give up. Admirable, but annoying. _Tahu parried the Toa of Air with his Magma Blades, then sent another jet of purple fire at Lewa. The latter didn't have enough time to react, and Tahu's attack knocked off his mask. Lewa growled with rage. But the Toa of Air wasn't stupid. He knew he couldn't defeat Tahu alone. Lewa picked up his mask and fled.

Tahu was about to pursue him when a voice in his head stopped him. _Toa! Let him go… he will warn the others about you._

Tahu snorted in disbelief. _Hun, and how is that a good thing?_

_Sarcasm, Tahu? _asked the Makuta in an amused tone of voice.

_Just answer my question, Makuta._

_Very well, hero of Mata Nui. If Lewa spreads the news about you, soon everyone will know of you. They will fear you… or look up to you._

_What? Enlighten me._ ordered the confused Toa.

_Toa, we are not villains. We are beings who want to enforce a law. To make Mata Nui perfect, there must be law and order. And it must be obeyed. I wanted to have you reveal yourself later, but it seems Lewa will do it for you. _

Tahu nodded. _I see… but what do I do if the Toa defies our law and order?_

But the Toa of Fire didn't receive an answer. He shrugged and put his Magma Blades on his back again. Then, he calmly walked away.

**Author's Notes: **Um… the last few lines were kinda confusing… so if you have any questions, don't keep them to yourself, ask away! LOL, later, guys!


	5. New Enemies

**Author's Notes: **Oh, wow! An update! Yipee! So, I'm bringing in some new characters… LOL. Read on!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bionicle or any related content.

Lewa sighed in exasperation.

The Toa of Air had decided to go to Takanuva. The later didn't take the news too well, though.

The Toa of Light had frowned, and then started pacing. Lewa had found him in Jaller's hut, and that's where they still were.

So while Lewa blinked at Takanuva who kept pacing and muttering to himself, the Captain of Ta-Koro's Guard regarded both heroes with worry. The Matoran finally broke the silence.

"So if Tahu really attacked you, does that mean I have to increase security around here?" he asked in a casual voice. He regretted having ever opened his mouth though, when both Toa turned their attention to him.

Takanuva, who had forgotten the existence of the guard the moment Lewa entered with a grave look on his face, nodded his head. "That would be a good idea Jaller." he declared wearily.

Jaller glanced at him with sympathy and gave Lewa Nuva a worried frown before walking out the door to alert the rest of Ta-Koro's guard about their Toa's sudden change in allegiance. _Not that my men will believe me, _he thought sarcastically.

When the fire Matoran left the room, Lewa nudged Takanuva not too gently.

"Ow!" responded the Toa of Light

Lewa scowled. "Pull yourself together, light-shedder! This is no time to worry-collapse. We should tell other Toa-heroes."

Takanuva just met his gaze with sad eyes. Lewa glared. "Takanuva! And us Toa-heroes appointed-made you leader!"

Lewa bit his lip at the Toa of Light's reaction. _Maybe I shouldn't have declared-shouted that. I certainly caught-captured his attention, though._ For the recently appointed leader suddenly regarded Lewa with an offended look.

Then his gaze softened. He stood up straight and said, "You're right, Lewa. I am your leader, and I promise to do a good job. Okay, go back to Le-Koro and keep the village safe. You are needed there." He gave him a reassuring smile and shoved the Toa of Air out the door.

&&&

At the exact same time, Tahu was sitting on a rock near Kini-Nui. He appeared to be lost in thought, but he was simply communicating with the Makuta.

_What do you want this time? _The Toa of Fire asked.

_Ah, you're so harsh, Tahu. After all, if we want to be partners, we have to get along, am I right? _replied a voice.

Tahu grunted. _Yeah… but what do you want?_

_Ah… I was going to offer you a present for your services to the island of Mata Nui. But if you aren't in the mood… _the voice trailed off, provocative.

_Okay, I'll take the bait. What is it? _asked the Toa impatiently.

_Why, haven't I taught you patience yet? _was his mocking reply.

Tahu chose not to answer to the provocation.

_Alright, _continued the voice. _A few… gifts from me to you. Hope you like them._

Suddenly, out of the shadows emerged a white beast. It wore no mask, and wielded a large blade. It had a large plate of amour on its chest, similar to that of the Toa Nuva, but in black. Its legs and arms were solidly built, and its face resembled that of a Rakshi.

Tahu stood up; alert, but Makuta's voice calmed him once more. _Relax. This is Komaran, Ice._

Komaran was followed by a black creature, similar in appearance but with a staff and grey armor that was thicker than Komaran's.

Makuta's voice once again resounded in Tahu's head. _Okenar, Earth._

Makuta then presented three more creatures. _Phonar, Stone. _Phonar was relatively short compared to the others and carried no weapon, but at first glance Tahu knew his stranght was uncomparable.

_Ghanoh, Water. _Gahnoh wielded two harpoons and had a dorsal fin, unlike the others.

_Lengorak, Air. _This creature appeared more agile than the others, and had a stout whip at his disposal.

Tahu observed the five creatures with far more than mild interest and curiosity. Finally he asked Makuta, _What are they?_

He didn't have to wait long for an answer. _They are Raiders, Tahu. I noticed you have become lonely without your former friends, so I offer them to you. They will obey your every command and with them, we shall preserve peace on Mata Nui._

Tahu didn't know what to say. He just admired the creatures. They stared back at him with matched curiosity.

Tahu soon realized that Makuta wasn't in his head any more and turned to the Raiders. "Okay," he said. "So what are your names again?"

The green Raider answered him in a low coarse voice. "I am Lengorak. And these are Okenar, Phonar, Ghanoh, and Komaran. We are here to serve you, Master Tahu." Lengorak then kneeled in respect, and was imitated by the others.

Tahu was pleased. "Very well." he said, not hiding his satisfaction. "And as a first task, I order you to capture, and bring before me alive, the imposter, Takanuva."

**Author's Notes: **Wow, so what do you think of these Raiders? Why do you think Makuta gave them to Tahu? And do you think they'll succeed in capturing Takanuva? And… oh, I'm out of questions to ask. Ah, well. Cya later, folks! R&R!


	6. Plot Developements

**Author's Notes: **Wow, I'm doing a bad job at keeping my 'update often' policy. Ah, well. On the bright side, this chapter is at least twice as long as the others. Cool, hun?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bionicle or any related content.

**Credits: **Special thanks to Whale Shark 7 for providing me with an idea I used in this chapter.

Komaran fingered his blade while observing a couple of Po-Matoran from a distance.

The Ice Raider was in fact most intelligent of the five, and it didn't take him long to figure out what they were doing. _They appear to be engaging in a game they call Kohlii. The point of the activity is apparently to insert the brown rock into the net with a metal stick. Interesting._

He turned to the other Raiders and hissed, "They are harmless and they might give us information about Takanuva's whereabouts, does everyone understand?" Seeing the others nod he continued, "Phonar, would you do the honors?"

The Stone Raider gave a slight chuckle. Then, he slowly began to walk towards the Po-Matoran.

Now, he wasn't stupid, no, far from that. And he would never expose himself to unnecessary danger. He had created a weak illusion, and while his fellow Raiders didn't notice any change in his appearance, the Po-Matoran simply saw him as another Matoran.

He had chosen to take on the shape of a Matoran he saw a few hours ago.

The Kohlii player stopped and faced him. One of them ran up to him and greeted him. "Hey, Hafu! How come you aren't working with your sculptures as usual?"

The information processed itself quickly in Phonar's mind._ Name: Hafu. Hum, always working on sculptures? What a boring guy._

He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts by the Matoran. "Hey, I know it isn't your style, but do you want to join us on a game of Kohlii? We'll go easy on you."

Phonar didn't know what to say. But then he heard Ghanoh's voice in his head. He already knew that Ghanoh was telepathic, so it didn't come as much of a surprise.

_Phonar, Komaran wants you to accept their offer. Play with them a little._

Phonar frowned and, flashing a hasty smile at the Matoran, answered Ghanoh. _But I don't know how to play! Won't that blow my cover?_

_Phonar! You just take a stick and get the brown rock into a net, okay? It's really that simple._

Since Phonar didn't answer him, he Matoran was becoming worried and shouted, "HEY!"

Phonar was so startled he almost lost control of his illusion. "What?" he asked, irritated.

"So do you want to play or not? We're waiting."

Phonar took a deep breath, doubtful about Komaran's plan. "Okay…" he said hesitantly.

"You know, you don't have to play if you don't want to." said the Matoran, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no. I want to try this Koh… Koh…" he left off there, since he had already forgotten the name of the game.

Komaran, who was observing the scene with the other Raiders, stomped his foot and cursed in exasperation and irritancy. He quickly asked Ghanoh to remind the Stone Raider of the game's name while Lengorak snickered quietly. But the Water Raider was already on it.

_KOHLII!_

It was so loud that Phonar jumped and gave a startled yelp, puzzling the Kohlii players even more. One of them peered at him and asked. "What's wrong with you today, Hafu?"

Phonar gulped and, clearing his throat, pretended that none of that had ever happened. "Sure," he exclaimed, pasting on a fake smile, "I would love to join you in a game of Kohlii."

Komaran was now scolding Ghanoh for startling Phonar, and since Ghanoh forgot to break their telepathic link, Phonar heard every word of the Ice Raider's lecture, causing him to snigger.

The Po-Matoran all gazed at him weirdly, and one of them spoke out, "Hafu… I really think you should go home and get some rest."

Phonar frowned. "No, I'm fine, really."

"Go home and get some rest. We can play Kohlii later." insisted the Po-Matoran.

Phonar was about to protest when Ghanoh's voice rang in his head again. _I think you should go, Phonar. We really messed this one up. Uh... let's see if we'll have better luck in Le-Koro._

Phonar nodded and joined the other Raiders. As soon as he was out of the Matorans' sight, he disabled the illusion and, fixing Komaran with a stare, demanded, "Didn't Master Tahu say that Takanuva would most likely be in Ta-Koro? So what are we doing here?"

Okenar defended the Ice Raider. "But I and Lengorak already searched every inch of Ta-Koro, and he isn't there."

Phonar growled. "Well maybe you missed him, digger."

Lengorak protested. "No way! Okenar and I never miss stuff! Besides, Komaran used his scrying capabilities to search the entire place, and he didn't find anything."

Phonar was stubborn, but he knew he wouldn't win the argument, so he calmed down. Besides, he was intimidated by Komaran's cold stare. His scrying capabilities let him see anything within a certain distance, but instead of peering into a crystal or something, he just had to close his eyes and concentrate.

He had expected Komaran to say something, but the Ice Raider was lost in thought. Truth was, he knew exactly where Takanuva was, but for some reason he didn't quite yet understand, Makuta wouldn't let him tell the other Raiders.

He remembered his exact words. _Komaran, if Tahu got his revenge on Takanuva right now, what's to stop him from leaving us? The main reason he's still on my side is because I'm the only one who can grant him the power to satisfy his brewing anger. As long as he is jealous of Takanuva, I can manipulate him, use him like a puppet. Him asking you to bring him Takanuva was an unexpected event though. _

Ghanoh nodded. "Yeah, so we established the fact that he isn't in Ta-Koro. And he isn't in Po-Koro either. Where to next?"

Komaran blinked, and then shrugged. "Well, since Phonar here thinks he's above all of us, let's let him choose. I'm sure he won't fail us." he declared with a hint of mischief in his voice.

The Raiders all turned to Phonar expectantly. The latter was about to answer when a rock exploded a few metres away, near the Kohlii field.

The Raiders all turned their attention to the source of the explosion, and as the Kohlii players fled in terror, they could make out a shape. As the sand and dust cleared, they found before them a very angry Pohatu Nuva.

The Toa of Stone growled at them and said, "I don't know who you are, but I don't like the way you're talking about Takanuva!"

The Raider jumped as they realized Pohatu was listening in on their conversation.

Phonar made the first hostile move. He stomped his foot on the ground and hurled a large boulder at Pohatu.

This the Toa of Stone dodged nimbly and easily thanks to his Mask, and merged his Climbing Claws to form the legendary Kodan Ball. He hurled it at the Raiders, who all scattered in different directions in an attempt to avoid the Kodan.

They all got out of the way so the Kodan hit a large boulder. However, the debris created by the impact consisted of really large rocks, each about the size of a Kohlii ball. One of these Kohlii ball sized rocks smashed Okenar's back.

He growled at the Toa of Stone. He grasped his staff and banged it on the floor, sending a shockwave in Pohatu's direction.

A few feet away, Komaran had caught one of the flying pieces of debris and stuck his blade into it. Instantly, the hard rock turned into solid ice, which Komaran promptly hurled at Pohatu.

The Toa of Stone saw both attacks come at him in different directions, and acted swiftly. He leapt to avoid the shockwave, and gathering his strength, gave a mighty kick to the bundle of ice, which shattered on impact.

Seeing the Toa's strength, Phonar had to admit he was impressed. Ambitious thoughts began racing in his mind. _Tahu wanted Takanuva, but bringing him the Toa of Stone wouldn't hurt. And if I capture him all by myself, Tahu just might appoint me superior to the other Raiders. That'll show Komaran whose boss! That jerk thinks he's better than me, but I'll prove he isn't!_

Phonar beckoned to the Toa. "Hey, you there! I'm Phonar, and you're going down, you hear? I control the element of stone, you're just using puny tricks!" he shouted.

Pohatu blinked, then lunged himself towards Phonar at incredible speed, knocking him over.

The other Raiders observed this curiously. Komaran grunted in exasperation. _Fool! What's he trying to do?_

But Phonar was tough, and he fought back. It didn't take long for Pohatu Nuva to realize these weren't the usual baddies he was used to fighting, and that he was hopelessly outnumbered…

&&&

Tahu was walking. He didn't know why, but some force told him to go to Ga-Wahi, so he did. He liked to see the calm ocean breeze, it was refreshing and it helped him think. But a sight made him halt in his footsteps. For there, standing in view was Takanuva. He was talking with Gali, and neither seemed to notice him. The Toa of Fire would have sprang on him and torn him apart, but the same force that brought him to Ga-Wahi told him not to. Instead, he hid and watched the two Toa.

&&&

Takanuva had come to Ga-Wahi to clear his mind, for the ocean had the same calming effect on him as it had on Tahu.

Gali had seen him and had walked up to join him.

The Toa of Water gazed at him intently. By the look on his face, she knew that something was wrong. "Hi Takanuva… So… how are things going?" she asked.

The Toa of Light frowned. "To be honest, things aren't going too well."

"Oh, want to talk about it?" she asked kindly.

"Hum."

There was a moment of silence, and then Takanuva continued, "When Kopaka called the meeting, I just couldn't bring myself to believe Tahu really left us. But Lewa confirmed it. And now you're all counting on me to be your leader, and I just don't think I can do it."

Gali Nuva was a perspective being, and she could see and understand the stress Takanuva was feeling. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek in order to reassure him. "Don't worry. Things will turn out fine."

Takanuva smiled. "Thanks."

The Toa of Water walked away, and Takanuva strolled in the direction of Ta-Koro.

&&&

From his hiding place, Tahu couldn't hear their conversation, but he **saw** everything. **Gali **had** kissed Takanuva**, and this stayed in his mind, causing him to shake uncontrollably. He had always denied his feelings for the Toa of Water, but they were there. She was beautiful, graceful, and kind and he would do anything for her.

He was having a hard time controlling his emotions. He was trembling, sweating, and, being the Toa of Fire, he was literally** boiling** with rage. _Takanuva… You will regret the day you were ever born! You took everything from me! My friends, my people, and now… Gali._

Tahu clenched his fists and muttered under his breath, "And I'll have my revenge."

**Author's Notes: **Wow… left off at quite a cliffhanger there. Ouch. So, guys, R&R!


	7. Ice: Raider and Toa

**Author's Notes:** Hiya folks! Now this update is really late, etc, etc. Right. Well, you know what writer's block is, don't you? And there was all the side projects…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bionicle or any related content.

Tahu was fuming. He was walking away from Ga-Wahi… and pretty much destroying everything in his path. _Why that-_

The images were still clear in his head, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get them out of there.

He sliced through another innocent palm tree and in his fury almost started a fire.

Tahu couldn't sulk and rage for long since he suddenly heard a voice.

"Er… master…"

He spun around violently and glared at the speaker. It was Okenar. The other Raiders were standing beside him The Earth Raider opened his mouth but before he could utter anything, Tahu was reprimanding him.

"YOU! I asked you to capture Takanuva! Where were you? What were you doing?"

Okenar gulped, but he didn't have to answer; Komaran did it for him.

"Master Tahu… we were looking for him."

Tahu looked taken aback? "You mean you couldn't find him? But I just saw him a while ago."

Komaran raised his eyebrows in interest but Tahu didn't notice. "Oh," he declared in a calm voice, "Did you? Well, you'd be pleased to know we didn't come back empty handed."

Tahu scratched his infected Hau mask. He grunted. "Well… what do you have?"

Phonar stepped to his left to reveal an unconscious Pohatu Nuva, give or take a mask. "I captured him all by myself!" boasted the Stone Raider.

But Tahu paid no attention to his little remark. "Where's the mask?"

Lengorak flashed the Kakama Nuva in his face. "Right here, I tore it off his face after Okenar and Phonar pinned him on the ground."

The Toa of Fire grunted in approval. "Very well Raiders. But the next time I ask you to do something… you do it! Dismissed."

&&&

Komaran shifted uncomfortably. He was in Ko-Wahi, lying on the snow of Mount Ihu. He found the chilling wind and powdery snow comfortable. _Hum… Mata Nui can't be that bad if it's got landscape like this. I wonder if Makuta will keep this region like it is right now when he rules. I hope so…_

_Why? You like it here, Ice Raider? _asked a voice.

_Makuta! _

Komaran heard a light chuckle in his mind. _You have questions, do you not?_

_Yes… Exactly why do we need Tahu?_

The voice answered him. _Because… without him on their side, the other Toa Nuva will question their actions. They need a leader…_

Komaran grunted. "You know best, Makuta." he declared out loud. He closed his eyes and started scrying…

…_smoke, darkness… The Charred Forest. The Toa of fire sat there fingering a burnt block of wood. Slowly he began carving the block of wood with a sharp rock. The Toa looked miserable and sighed deeply._

Komaran blinked. He grinned. _Now, I wonder what he's up to…_He resumed his scrying, but this time he chose a different location.

_Blizzard. It wasn't far from where his physical form lay. Ah… Toa Kopaka Nuva. The latter was simply skating, but he looked lost in thought._

The Ice Raider got up and brushed the snow off his dark armor. He stretched a limb and walked forward.

&&&

Kopaka, who had been rushing down a slope at immeasurable speeds stopped abruptly. He glanced to and fro; he was sure he had seen something. Utilizing the telescoping eyepiece on his mask, Akaku Nuva, he made out a figure in the distance through the blizzard.

Kopaka tensed his muscles, ready. But the figure didn't come any closer or make any alarming movements; it seemed content with watching.

&&&

The Ice Raider felt the cold -yet delightful- blizzard. He almost grinned; any of his brothers would have been shivering with icicles growing on their armor.

He blinked. The Toa of Ice had seen him, but seemed uncertain of what he should do. Komaran stalked forward.

When he was within a few meters from Kopaka Nuva, he halted. The Toa was pointing his double bladed sword at him. However, he betrayed no sign of anxiety or worry. He merely kept the same cool expression he always wore.

Komaran was amused and impressed by his ability to hide his emotions. For a moment both of them just stood there, as if daring the other to move first. The Toa of Ice spoke the first word.

"Who are you?"

Komaran folded his arms. "I am Komaran, the Ice Raider."

"What business do you have here?"

"My master is on this island, therefore so am I."

Kopaka tightened his grip on his shield. "Your… master?"

"Yes. He goes by the name of Tahu Nuva, Toa of Fire."

The Toa of Ice felt as if Makatu had somehow taken over the island. He was** shocked**. If Kopaka Nuva, rumored to have a heart of ice, ever betrayed a hint of emotion, it was now. He clenched his jaw. "Great Mata Nui, how do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Why would I lie?" Komaran demanded coolly.

Kopaka lowered his blade a little. "So I take it you also serve Makuta?"

"That is correct."

"And are you going to fight me?"

"If I have to, then, yes."

"If I have to!"

Komaran narrowed his eyes. "Do you like to spar, Toa?"

Before Kopaka could answer the last question, Komaran had drawn his blade and was facing him in a fighting stance.

Kopaka growled. "Komaran, what does Makuta want with my brother?"

The Ice Raider swung his blade at Kopaka, who blocked it with his shield. "You already know the answer to that question."

Kopaka attempted a stab but missed. "But why does he need you?"

Komaran had nimbly dodged the stab and had decided it was a little to close for comfort. The Ice Raider raised his blade which began glowing a light blue. As he brought down the blade, he could hear an avalanche starting. Shouting over the noise created by the starting avalanche he said, "Because I'm his second-in-command! You didn't really think the Makuta, master of lies and deceit, would trust a lowly Toa!"

Kopaka had barely heard the Ice Raider's words; he was concentrated on the avalanche. To his knowledge, stopping an avalanche was much harder than starting one. He pointed both arms at the avalanche and in an incredible display of his elemental powers, turned the falling snow into solid ice, stopping the avalanche in its tracks.

The Ice Raider had to admit he was impressed by the Toa's power. "Toa, you control this element so well. Now, let's see what you can do with **this**!" This being said, he fired a shard of ice roughly about the size of a kohlii stick at Kopaka.

The Toa of Ice narrowed his eyes and smashed the gigantic icicle with his blade. It shattered into many little pieces, all of them far too small to do any damage. He spun the blade around, and lunged at the Raider.

Komaran ducked to avoid the blade and tackled the Toa's midriff. Kopaka fell onto the snow with the Raider on top of him. As Komaran brought his blade down towards the Toa's mask, Kopaka delivered a mighty kick, sending the Raider flying.

Komaran did a flip in midair and landed on him feet, seething at the Toa. "You!"

Kopaka picked himself up and glanced at him coolly. "You let your rage blind you. I also notice you are alone. So am I for that matter, but my brothers are always with me in spirit."

The Raider frowned.

Kopaka had no idea what overcame him. He just found himself blurting everything out. "We always back each other up, and unlike you, we have no plans of stabbing each other in the back. We trust each other and together, through unity, we always prevail. That is why you, who fight with the shadows, shall never win."

Komaran clenched his fists, but to his surprise, didn't attack. Deep down, he wanted to hear what the Toa had to say.

The Toa of Ice continued. "Tahu has a clouded mind as well. But I am confident that he will finish by understanding the three virtues."

Komaran unclenched his fists. _Virtues?_ He shook his head. "Tell me, Toa, what are these virtues?"

Kopaka nodded. "Unity. Duty. Destiny. We, together, do our part to protect Mata Nui and accomplish our destiny. You have no unity. You have no duty. Thus, you have no destiny."

That being said, Kopaka turned and walked away, reflecting upon what he himself had just said.

And Komaran just let him walk away. He was far too lost in thought to even care about the Toa. He had no will to fight at the moment. _Unity, Duty, Destiny…_

**Author's Notes: **Uh… I should tell you guys right now, I am really bad at writing Kopaka. I keep making him OOC. Ah, well. Great, R&R!


	8. Reflections and Deceptions

**Author's Notes:** Hey folks! This here's another chappie, and a pretty good one if I may say so. :) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bionicle or any related content. But I've been saying that for all the past chappies so you should get the point by now. Don't sue.

"Tahu…"

Pohatu frowned. He had never seen Tahu like that before. Not only had his physical appearance changed, (the infected mask), but the former leader of the Toa Nuva also seemed to have a permanent grim look on his face. He had gone through all the trouble to tie the Toa of Stone up, but didn't even spare him a second glance.

&&&

The Toa of Fire sighed. Next to him was the captured Toa of Stone, but he barely acknowledged his presence.

They were outside a small hut the Raiders built. It was built in the same way as the buildings in Le-Koro.

The Toa stretched. Then, he slowly walked into the hut. Once inside, he sat done and gazed at a small carving he had made. It represented the Kaukau Nuva, Gali's mask. He had carved it perfectly from a small and burnt block of wood he found in the Charred Forest. He had turned a burnt and therefore worthless block of wood into a work of art.

Eyeing the carving intently, thoughts and memories of the Toa Nuva came to his mind. He shook his head sadly. _But that's all over now isn't it? I don't lead the Toa anymore, and I never will again. They'll never forgive me; it's too late to turn back now._

The Toa of Fire blinked. _Ah, who am I kidding? I miss them, which I have to admit. They were my brothers… even one of Lewa's jokes would be welcome. And I know Kopaka and I weren't exactly on the best of terms, but we still respected each other. The Raiders are nothing like the other Toa Nuva. My brothers are irreplaceable._

He picked up the small carving and put it into a small pouch. The Toa then hung the pouch at his waist, supported by a black belt.

As he exited the hut, he finally noticed Pohatu staring at him.

"What?" he asked irritated.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to know what you're doing, that's all."

"Shut up, **brother**."

"Tahu… I-"

"-Shut up!"

There was a long moment of silence and glaring before Tahu spoke again.

"So what's happening with Takanuva?"

Pohatu raised an eyebrow. "Takanuva?"

&&&

"Well, Komaran? What do you see?"

The Ice Raider grunted. "Shut up, Lengorak! It takes concentration to scry…"

"Well, sor-ry! But what do you see?"

"Ah… the Stone Toa is talking to Master Tahu…"

"And what are they saying?"

The Ice Raider flicked his eyes open rapidly and suddenly. "Well, how should I know?" he asked in a loudly and in an aggressive tone.

Phonar defended Lengorak. "Well, you can't blame him for forgetting that the great Komaran isn't perfect! But it's true, hun? You can only see images, not hear noises."

Komaran clenched his fists and growled. He was tired of Phonar constantly challenging his authority.

"Well do you think you can do better, rockhead?"

Phonar clenched his jaw and his eyes widened. Then, he growled and swung his mighty fist at Komaran.

He caught him square in the breastplate. Komaran let out a barely audible gasp of pain, then growled and drew his blade.

The other three Raiders, Okenar, Lengorak and Ghanoh, simply backed away from the battle as to not get hurt and observed them.

Phonar stomped his foot and a jagged rock shot up from the ground. The Stone Raider picked up the rock and hurled it with all his might.

Instead of avoiding it, Komaran made a bold move and blocked the boulder with his blade. He sprained a wrist doing so. The Ice Raider growled and his blade started glowing a light blue. Channeling his elemental powers, he transformed the boulder into solid ice.

His brothers nodded and murmured in approval.

Phonar scoffed. "Ah, just cheap tricks!"

Komaran furrowed his brow. "Really?"

The Ice Raider produced an enormous icicle with his right hand, hold his blade with his left one. He hurled the icicle at the Stone raider like a spear.

Phonar grunted and hurled himself to one side. The icicle hit the ground and stuck there, upright.

The Stone Raider winced. _Ah… so close. That would have hurt. A lot. _

Suddenly, Lengorak started laughing. "Hah, nice move!"

Phonar snarled. "Exactly whose side are you on, airhead?"

The Air Raider ceased laughing. "Hey! I can take a joke, but when you insult me directly, I get mad!"

The Stone Raider snorted and rolled his eyes. "Oh, and what are you going to do about it, birdbrain?"

Lengorak clenched his fists and placed his right hand on his deadly whip. "Hey, I'd shut up if I were you. And for the record, birds are very intelligent creatures!"

Phonar cracked his fists. "Bring it on, feather boy."

Without warning, the thick, snack-like whip lashed out at the Stone Raider, hitting his right shoulder plate. The whip retreated for a moment, and then lashed out at him once more, with more force this time.

But Phonar was ready. He caught the whip and yanked on it, hard.

Lengorak was yanked off his feet and onto the ground. When he got back on his feet he cursed. "Why you- ARGH!"

The Air Raider summoned a miniature tornado that unleashed it's fury on Phonar.

Komaran sheathed his blade and sighed. _They're fighting again. Phonar is too provocative. That's not good. _Then his attention shifted to the other Raiders. _Hum… the others won't even lend Lengorak a hand. Come to think of it, they wouldn't help me either…_

The more he thought about it, the more his mind strayed to Kopaka's words. _'You have no unity. You have no duty. Thus, you have no destiny.'_

The Ice Raider frowned. _Maybe he's right…_

_You don't honestly think that, do you now?_

Komaran tensed. _Makuta!_

_Yes, it is I. I must say I'm disappointed in you. I give you life and you question my policies? Tsk, tsk._

He continued before Komaran could answer. _Unity. Duty. Destiny. They're all speculations of the Matoran. Virtues, they call them. But do you really think those virtues are worth anything?_

_No…_ the Raider answered hesitantly.

_OF COURSE NOT! _the voice boomed. _I can give you power, strength, intelligence, and knowledge! I can give you riches! _

_Yes, but-_

_But what, Komaran? Why do you think Matoran stick to these virtues? Because they are weak!_

_I don't understand._ declared Komaran, asking the master of shadows to explain.

_Ah, then I shall explain. Unity, because the Matoran can not do anything alone. They feel safer when together. Duty, because the Matoran feel indebted to my brother and that they have to work. Because they are too weak to live by their own laws. And destiny is simply a phrase they use to reassure themselves. Did you get all that, Komaran?_

The Raider nodded. _Yes, master…_

_Good. And don't go filling your head with idiotic thoughts like that ever again. Is that clear? _

_Yes._

Having received a satisfactory answer, Makuta left Komaran's thoughts.

"Argh!"

The Ice Raider snapped out of his shots just in time to see Phonar get blasted off his feet and land in a puddle of mud.

&&&

"Hey, Kopaka! What brings you to Le-Koro?"

The Toa of Ice glared at Lewa. "Lewa… you wouldn't have happened to spot any Raiders around here?"

Lewa Nuva frowned. "Raiders?"

Kopaka sighed. "I'll take that as a 'no', then."

"O-kay… but what are Raiders?"

Kopaka scoffed and was about to walk away when he realized something. _It'd probably be best if I do tell him. That way he won't be caught off guard should he ever encounter one._

The Toa of Ice nodded and gave Lewa his best description of a Raider.

"Oh…" said Lewa when he was done. "They don't sound too nice."

Kopaka frowned as an answer. "Yes… well alert the other Toa, why don't you?" With that he slowly walked away in direction of Mount Ihu.

As he walked he noticed a shift in temperature, indicating he was getting close. He also couldn't help but review his encounter with Komaran in his head. _Hum… he wasn't rash or anything. And the way he addressed me was perfectly neutral. That's until we started fighting. He's just different from the others we've fought so far…_

&&&

"You appointed him leader?"

The Toa of Fire put his hand behind his back, closed his eyes and counted to twenty in an attempt to keep his cool.

Pohatu frowned. "Yes?" he ventured.

Tahu opened his eyes slowly. "I see…" he stated. But Pohatu could hear the venom in his voice.

Tahu crossed his arms. "I'm going for a walk." That being said, he simply walked away.

It was only when he was well away from Pohatu's gaze did he let his augmenting rage consume him. And woe to any shrub that was stubborn enough to grow on his path. They were set on fire and burned until they were merely piles of grey ashes.

But Tahu took no notice of them. He didn't care. _Oh, Takua… you are one ambitious chronicler. You seem to want everything that belongs to me… and I must admit you're doing a pretty good job. So what else is there left to take from me? My powers? Oh, you'd love to have my powers, won't you? And why don't you change your name while you're at it, eh?_

The Toa slumped down on a tree, a grim smile on his face. _Eh, Takua? Want my life?_

The already-disturbed Toa finally broke down. He let out a long cruel laugh. "Takua! I'm ready for you, you two-faced backstabber! Come and get it!" he shouted.

&&&

Pohatu heard the laugh, and it made his blood chill. He wiggled his arms, but he was tightly bound.

The Toa of Stone sighed. "Tahu… I don't know what Makuta told you. But I want you to come back to us. You're our leader, don't leave us. We all look up to you, even Takanuva. How can we make you realize this? How can we free you from the master of deception?"

**Author's Notes: **LOL, hey guys! So what do you think? Press the little button on the bottom left-hand corner and leave me a review, k?


	9. Enter the Chronicler

**Author's Notes:** Hey. So whuzzup with you guys? Doing fine? Not so fine? Hum. Well, here's another chappie. Oh, and I'm sorry it took so long to update. I actually had this chappie ready for a long time but due to a bug or something I couldn't upload it. Sry. And… I haven't got much to say. Read the chappie then go take a look at the A/N at the end of the chappie. K? Oh, and a final note: Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bionicle, etc, etc.

"Hahli, come uptree!"

"Kongu, I'm better on the ground. You know that." replied the Ga-Matoran Chronicler.

Kongu looked down at her from a big oak, a thick, sturdy vine in his right hand. "Ka should be sun-soaring rapid-quickly."

Hahli looked up and nodded at the leader of the Gukko Force. Kongu's Gukko, Ka, was lost and now the two Matoran were out looking for him. Well, Kongu was looking for him but the Captain of the Gukko Force bumped into Hahli who had offered to help look for Ka.

Hahli was bored, so she made an attempt to converse. "Kongu, we're really deep in the jungle."

Kongu swung from the oak to another tree before answering. "Yes, we-"

**CRASH!**

Kongu frowned. "Did you hear that crash-bang?"

Hahli didn't answer; the adventurous Matoran was already running in search of the source of the noise.

When the two Matoran arrived, they saw the maskless Pohatu lying on the floor, near a felled tree.

Kongu descended from the treetops and ran to the Toa's side.

Pohatu's face lit up when he saw them. "Hahli! Kongu! Untie me, and hurry!"

The two Matoran rushed to do so at once. As they were fiddling with the rope, Kongu asked, "What happened, great spirit of stone?"

Pohatu cracked his neck. "Well, to make a long story short, some baddies captured me and brought me to Tahu. Then Tahu questioned me and just left me here. And that crash was caused by me trying to free myself from these bounds and accidentally knocking over a dead tree. It was dead anyways, so it doesn't really matter."

Kongu frowned. At this point all the Le-Matoran had heard of Tahu's change of allegiance (Lewa told them) even though some of them found it hard to believe.

Hahli pulled on Pohatu's bonds. "Baddies?"

Pohatu shifted a little. "To be more precise, they're called Raiders. There are five of them. I don't know all their names, though."

The two Matoran remained silent.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

All three heads turned in the direction of the voice and all three pairs of eyes saw a big, bulky, black figure wearing a grey breastplate and grey shoulder plates. It was carrying a staff. Its Rakshi-like head narrowed its eyes.

Hahli gulped. "It looks like the situation just got worse."

Kongu nodded. "Anyone got happy-plan for bad-worse situation?"

Okenar flexed his muscles. "Hey, you little green person! Quit talking weirdly!"

Kongu was offended. "It's not myfault you're too slow-think to understand treespeak!"

Okenar growled. "And it's not my fault you can't talk properly, little green person!"

Kongu was about to shout something he might regret when Pohatu shot him a glare. "No! Just leave me and go!"

"But-"

Hahli tugged on Kongu's arm. "The Toa can handle himself! We'd be more useful if we went for help!"

Kongu hesitated for a brief moment, then ran.

Okenar clutched his staff tightly and made a move to follow them.

Pohatu stopped him. "Raider! Your fight is with me!"

The Earth Raider laughed. "How do you want to fight me when you're all tied up, Toa?"

Pohatu smirked. "Eh?" The Toa of Stone then broke his bounds with very little effort.

Seeing the shocked expression on Okenar's face he explained, "That 'little green person' and Hahli loosened my bounds. And they're right; you are very slowthink."

"…"

Pohatu almost laughed. "Hey, you wouldn't have happened to see my mask anywhere, have you?"

The Earth Raider shook his head. "Nah. And breaking out of your bounds was a very bad idea, Toa. Now I can bash you…"

&&&

Kongu and Hahli ran faster than any of them ever ran before.

The Captain of the Gukko Force suddenly stopped. The stop was so abrupt that Hahli ran right into him and almost knocked him over.

Hahli rubbed her head. "Kongu! Why'd you stop?"

"Look!" he said, pointing at the sky.

Hahli put one hand on her forehead to shield her eyes from the sun. Squinting, she could make out the shape of a … Gukko bird!

She laughed. "Ah, it's Ka! Now you can help the Toa in the air!"

Kongu waved at the bird. "KA! KA!" he called.

Fortunately, the Gukko spotted him and came down. Kongu promptly mounted on his back. Then he turned to Hahli. "Ride as my second?" he asked.

Hahli's jaw dropped. "Really? But I'm not used to flying..."

Kongu shook his head. "We fly back to uptree Le-Koro. Alert Toa-hero Lewa. Come."

Hahli nodded and climbed onto Ka determinately. "Okay, Kongu. I'll ride as your second."

Kongu grinned. "Okay, we sun-soar to Le-Koro rapid-quick! Go, Ka!"

The Gukko flew really fast and ever so high. Hahli gulped. She felt the cool breeze on her Kaukau. She laughed; flying was fun!

Kongu looked back at her. "Hahli, I'm happy-glad you're happy-glad, but we've got to be rapid-quick and get to Le-Koro."

Hahli nodded. "Sure."

&&&

"Hey, Turaga Matau, is that a Gukko high-flying in the far-distance?"

"Yes, Toa Lewa, it look-seems like one."

"Hum… it look-seems like it's… HEADING RIGHT FOR US!"

Lewa picked up the Turaga by his waist and leapt out of the way. The two landed on the floor roughly and Matau dropped his Kau-Kau staff.. Lewa looked back and saw Kongu and Hahli climbing off the Gukko that was threatening his life a moment ago.

Both Matoran had apologetic looks on their faces. Kongu rushed to Lewa's side. "Toa-hero Lewa! I'm so sorry; we go so rapid-quick we crash-fall."

Lewa got on his feet. The normally good-tempered Toa was pretty angry. "Why were you going so rapid-quick in the first place, Captain?"

Hahli answered him. "Because we need your help! Pohatu is fighting a Raider all by himself!"

Lewa's eyes widened. _Raider… Kopaka told me about them…_ "Really? Where? Why?"

The Chronicler frowned. "Look here, no time to talk. I'll tell you everything on the way there."

"Yeah, but where is 'there'?"

&&&

"You comfortable-happy up there, Hahli?"

She gripped on his shoulders tighter. "No… but if I fall, you'll catch me, right?" she asked hopefully.

They were flying towards the location where Hahli had last seen Pohatu. The Chronicler was sitting on the Toa's back, and she wasn't particularly confident about her safety. Kongu had stayed behind in Le-Koro to explain everything to Turaga Matau.

"Hey, down there! Do you see something?"

Lewa looked down. "Oh, Mata Nui…"

**Author's Notes: **Eh… pretty lame, hun? Oh, well. Kinda got stuck. Yeah. I believe it'd called writer's block. Mmhmm. So, care to leave a review? Later!


	10. Earth Raider

**Author's Notes:** Ah, many of you commented on the suspense last chapter and called it a 'cliffhanger'. And coincidentally, it is a cliffhanger. Literally. You'll see what I mean.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bionicle, etc, etc.

As Lewa dove in closer, he could see Pohatu hanging on a cliff (**AN:** See what I mean? A cliffhanger), grasping onto it with all his might. And the Earth Raider had lifted his staff, ready to deliver the blow that would knock down the Stone Toa.

"NOOO!" Lewa, putting in an incredible burst of speed, tackled the Raider.

Okenar was startled and fell back, the Toa of Air on top of him.

Unfortunately, at the sight of his friend about to be knocked down a cliff, Lewa had forgotten the unfortunate Chronicler on his back. Hahli had fallen off, and rolled unceremoniously several times before colliding with a tree.

The Ga-Matoran got back up and rubbed her head. "Ow…"

Then, leaving the Raider to Lewa, she rushed to Pohatu's aid. "Are you okay?" she asked, knowing that it was a completely useless question.

Pohatu frowned. "Do I look okay?" Then, he clambered up the cliff to safety. Once up, he slumped down for a moment to catch his breath.

Lewa, however, didn't have any time to rest. Okenar was jabbing him furiously with his staff, and it was all Lewa could do to avoid being hit.

"Hey, Pohatu, a little happy-help rapid-quick would be nice!" he shouted, blocking another blow with his Air Katana.

Pohatu frowned. "But I don't have my mask!"

Lewa shook his head. Then, he saw the Earth Raider let down his guard for a moment. The Toa of Air smiled. "Ah-ha!"

He darted towards the Raider using the Mask of Speed and slashed at him with one of his Katanas.

The Earth Raider roared in fury. "Hey!"

Lewa laughed, teasing the Raider and only adding to his fury. "Well, come and get me!"

He switched to the Hau when Okenar hurled a rock at him. "You'll have to do better than that!"

The rock bounced off the shield generated by the mask, greatly frustrating the Raider. Okenar was never known for thinking thing through. He preferred to rely on his brute strength and blindly swinging his staff, and so far, that technique has always worked for him.

But Lewa was just too fast, dodging to and fro.

Okenar finally lost his patience. "Argh!" He swung the staff again, but this time also lashed out with his other arm. He caught the Toa of Air square on his head.

Lewa staggered. Rubbing his head and blinking furiously, he groaned, "My head…" His vision was becoming blurry. _Whoa… and I thought Onua was strong…_

He then opened his eyes wide with pain as the end of the staff struck his chest sharply, sending vibrations of pain throughout his whole body.

The Earth Raider smirked and removed his staff. "Hehe…" He mercilessly kicked Lewa, tripping him.

The impact with the hard floor made Lewa flinch. He creased his brow and, fortunately, blocked the next blow with one of his Katanas.

But the Raider's force was far greater than Lewa's and the Toa could feel his arms giving in.

Watching on the sidelines, Hahli frowned. "Pohatu…" she begged, tugging at the said Toa's arm. "You've got to help him…"

Pohatu clenched his fists. "I know, Hahli." Then, letting out a wild cry, he darted towards the Raider and sent him on his back with a mighty kick.

Lewa took the opportunity to get back on his feet.

Pohatu was lunging at the Raider furiously, but to no avail. The Toa was maskless, as well as toolless. He felt weak without his mask set upon his face and without his Climbing Claws in his hands. He couldn't win, he knew that. But that didn't mean he'd give in without putting up a fight.

Hahli felt her legs shake. As she watched the Toa lose to the Raider, she judged it better to run rather than try to aid them. _What good would it do if I got captured as well? I can't help…_

&&&

Gahnoh raised an eyebrow. "What's this?"

Phonar frowned. "What? If you've got something to say, say it!"

"Okenar said he captured another Toa… that guy is getting too strong for his own good."

Phonar blinked twice, then a small smile started to take form upon his Rahkshi-like face. "So it's a deal?"

The Water Raider nodded. "Yeah. We'll kill Okenar and Komaran when he's least expecting it, then we'll report back to Tahu and tell him it was the Toa who destroyed them."

"Yeah, that's it."

"I have one question though."

"Which is?"

"I understand why we should get rid of Komaran, but why Okenar?" inquired the Water Raider.

Phonar smirked and stretched his arms. "Okenar is too loyal to Komaran. Once the icicle is taken care of, it won't take much persuasion to get ourselves in Tahu's favor, but Okenar will prove an obstacle."

Ghanoh nodded. "I get it. Anyways, it's a deal?"

Phonar extended his hand, which Ghanoh hesitantly shook.

With that, the pact was sealed.

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the extremely slow update. I took a break from writing for a while. Hum… anyways, I was thinking romance. What do you guys want as pairings? I already have Gali/Tahu planned out, but other than that, what do you guys want? Eh?


	11. Plotting and Backstabbing

**Author's Notes:**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bionicle, etc, etc.

"Hey, Komaran! Buddy!"

The Ice Raider turned his head and spotted the Stone Raider running up to him.

"Um… hi."

Phonar put one arm around his shoulders. "So? How's it going?"

Komaran raised an eyebrow. "Er… fine…" _Since when was he so friendly with me?_

Phonar tilted his head and grinned. "Fine? Just fine?"

The Ice Raider sighed. "Look, I'll give it to you straight. You're freaking me out."

Phonar gave him a cheesy grin. _Damn… maybe I overdid it… _"Am I? Oh, sorry. It's just that, with you being our leader and all, I thought I'd befriend you."

Komaran was even more puzzled. _One second he wants to kill me, and the next, he's calling me **leader**? _"O-kaay… **You're** sucking up to **me**?"

Phonar cursed.

"What did you say?"

The Stone Raider removed his arm from Komaran's person and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Nothing." he declared hastily, "Nothing at all, really."

Komaran nodded slowly. _What's he up to?_

"So, buddy, want to go take a walk on Mount Ihu?"

"We are on Mount Ihu… and you want to take a walk with me?"

"Uh… yes?"

Komaran's eyes darted to and fro. "O-kaay… You can tag along…"

But the Ice Raider wouldn't keep his eyes off the Stone Raider. He was growing suspicious. As a matter of fact, he was so suspicious he didn't notice the fact that he was walking dangerously close to a cliff.

Phonar smirked. "Hey, Komaran…"

The Ice Raider blinked. "What is it?"

Without warning, Phonar leapt onto Komaran, sending him over the cliff. Looking down, Phonar noticed that the bottom of the cliff was shrouded by mist, so there was no way for him to confirm whether or not Komaran was really dead.

"Ah, well. No way he could've survived that." He laughed harshly. "Now I hope Ghanoh is having just as much luck with Okenar."

&&&

Tahu raised his eyebrows in a mixture of interest and amusement. "Is that so, Ghanoh?"

The Water Raider nodded. "Yes, Phonar is planning on murdering Komaran and then telling you that it was the Toa who killed Komaran."

The Toa of Fire chuckled. "Well done, Ghanoh, well done. But tell me, how do you know of Phonar's plans?"

Ghanoh hesitated. "Because… Phonar shared his plans with me in hopes that I would help him."

Tahu folded his arms. "I see. Ah… plotting behind my back. I'll not allow that eh, Ghanoh? You should be very careful about what thoughts of deceit pass through your mind…"

The Water Raider shivered. Tahu's behavior was clearly making Ghanoh uncomfortable, and he was enjoying every second of it.

Tahu put his hands behind his back. "So, what kind of punishment should Phonar receive? What do you think?"

The Water Raider shrugged. "It is up to you, master."

Tahu nodded. "How about… dipping the traitor into a vat of lava and disposing of his body in the ocean?"

"…"

"No? Ah… hum… well, we could humiliate him instead. That would be much more entertaining, don't you think?"

Ghanoh nodded. "If that is your wish, master."

&&&

Phonar strolled around casually, whistling a tune to himself.

_Phonar, have you taken care of Komaran?_

The Stone Raider smirked. _Of course. And how's Okenar, Ghanoh?_

_He… won't be a problem anymore. _lied the Water Raider.

_Good. Where are you, Ghanoh? _

_Erm… meet me at Po-Wahi, would you? Near the shore. _

_Why there?_

_Because…_

He felt the Water Raider leave his thoughts. The Stone Raider arched an eyebrow, suspicious. "Ghanoh… you're a tricky one, I know that. What are you up to?" Then Phonar smirked. _Well… two can play at that game._

&&&

Ghanoh kicked the sand and scowled. _Where's Phonar? _Tahu had told the Raider to meet Phonar at that exact spot, and then Tahu would leap out of his hiding place as soon as Phonar showed himself.

The Water Raider gasped when she felt Phonar's hands around her neck. She shivered when she heard his voice.

"Hi there. So? What is it? Why did you want to meet me? Oh, and just to remind you, don't try anything, because I can snap your neck like a twig."

Ghanoh laughed nervously. "What's this, Phonar? I thought we had a deal."

"Yeah… we **had** a deal. But just to be safe… I knew you were up to something when you asked me to meet you without telling me why. So, why did you want to meet me?"

&&&

Tahu frowned. _There he is, the traitor…but he's got Ghanoh as a hostage… hum, what to do, what to do…_

He shrugged. _Why must the Raiders fight amongst themselves? Makuta should have made them just a tad more obedient. _

The Toa of Fire raised his eyebrows as soon as he heard Ghanoh's voice in his head.

_Master…_

_Yes?_ he replied.

_What should I do?_

_I don't know. But if you don't do something soon, I'll blast the both of you._

…

_Eh? This little game of treachery you're playing with Phonar tires me. So boring. Haven't you got anything better to do then stab each other in the back? Like destroying the Toa for example?_

_Master…_

_What?_ he asked, irritated. _You Raiders are useless. _

&&&

Ghanoh frowned. _Well… obvious he isn't going to help me. _she mused, referring to Tahu. She had her hands on one of her harpoons. _If this doesn't work, I'm done for._

Then, with all her force, she thrust the weapon into Phonar's face.

"ARGH!" She got that scream of pain as a satisfactory result.

The Stone Raider let go of Ghanoh's neck to clutch his right eye, which Ghanoh had apparently stabbed. "Damn you!"

Tahu took this opportunity to reveal himself. "Hey, Phonar."

Still clutching his eye, the Stone Raider growled, "Master…" Then, turning to Ghanoh, he shouted, "You! You betrayed me by revealing our plans to Master Tahu!"

Tahu frowned mockingly. "Tsk tsk, Phonar. On the contrary, Ghanoh simply remained loyal to me. So, where is Komaran?"

The Stone Raider scowled. "Lying in pieces somewhere near the base of Mount Ihu."

"You pushed him of a mountain? Shame, I was starting to like him. And I was starting to like you too. But… due to your recent betrayal, I have no choice but to eliminate you."

Phonar's eyes grew wide with shock.

"I can't have you Raiders rebelling against me, now can I? Don't take this personally, Phonar." Then, without much of a warning, Tahu rapidly fired a jet of dark purple fire from his right index.

Caught off guard, Phonar was hit on his shoulder. He fell back and landed roughly. Growling and cursing loudly, he clumsily scrambled back on his feet, a look of pure defiance on his face.

Tahu drew his Magma Blades and positioned himself in a battle stance, daring the Raider to attack.

Phonar spat and muttered something under his breath. Then, surprisingly, he turned tails and ran.

The Toa of Fire sighed and let his arms fall to his sides. "Cut him off." he said to Ghanoh, without even turning to face her. Then he simply walked after Phonar, bored.

&&&

_Ugh… luck is on my side…_

He rolled over, groaning. _Damn… I was sure lucky the ledge was here. Yeow… I'm hurting all over…_

Opening his eyes slowly, he attempted to get back on his feet. _Phonar…_

Managing to get into a sitting position, he cracked his neck. "Really, what did he do that for?" he asked angrily, to no one in particular. "Stupid little… Ah, he's so going to pay for this."

The Raider looked up and blinked. _Ah… one problem. How am I going to beat up Phonar if I can't climb up this cliff. _He looked down and groaned. _Going down isn't an option either… there's a fair distance fro here to the ground…_

He crossed his legs and threw up his arms in exasperation. "What is this! Am I going to be stuck here until someone finds me? Ah!"

**Author's Notes: **LOL, Komoran's stuck. :P But he survived, that's the good part. So, leave me your thoughts, please!


	12. MIA

**Author's Notes:** Nehehe… I just noticed… well, actually Saya brought it to my attention. Where the hell is Onua? Ooh….my bad, sorry. I'm so sorry Onu…

Onua: How dare you…

Don't hurt me! Ahhh! Anyhow, I've made it a point to include you in this chappie, so don't hurt me. Besides, it's not like anyone besides Saya noticed you were gone.

Onua: …Have I really become that unpopular?

Yeah, I know. I feel for you, man. I really do.

Onua: (glares) You were one of those who forgot me.

Don't accuse me! When asked who their fav Toa is, they all say stuff like Vakama, Tahu, Kopaka, Nuju, Gali, Nokama, Lewa… how many say Onua?

(mysterious earthquake)

Ah! Come on man, just case you're lacking a few fans is no reason to kill us all!

Onua: …On with the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bionicle, etc, etc.

"You know… instead of getting both of us captured, you could have saved me or something."

Lewa rolled his eyes. "A little happy-gratitude never hurt anyone, Pohatu."

"Oh,I'm real grateful. What is with these Raider guys anyways?"

The Toa of Air shrugged. "No idea."

Pohatu frowned. "I just find it weird. I get captured, I finally break away, then I get captured again. Does that make any sense to you?"

"…Not really."

The Toa of Stone frowned. "Wonder what the others are doing now…"

Lewa shrugged. "I don't know…"

&&&

Onua Nuva stormed down one of the mines in Onu-Koro. "Alright guys, out of my way!" he roared.

The Onu-Matoran miners quickly removed themselves from his path and scurried away as fast as they could without any objection. They watched with astonishment as Onua used his Quake Breakers and broke through a tough patch of rock which the miners had had trouble negotiating with the past week. As always, Matoran were always amazed by the Toa Nuva.

Onua paid no attention to the wide eyes and gasps of amazement, he simply continued digging. The normally quiet and cautious Toa now found himself acting rashly. He continued his work and broke down the rock.

Taipu, a miner, blinked. _Wow, Onua just did at least a week's worth of work for us._

The Toa finally stopped, having noticed all the stares. His quiet nature took over once more and he stopped. "Oh… um, sorry, why don't you get back to work?" he suggested meekly. "I'll just do my own thing over here."

The Matoran didn't move.

"No, really, get back to work."

The Matoran all promptly obeyed and ran to complete various tasks while Onua turned back at the rock and dug into it.

Meanwhile, Taipu just stood there with his pickaxe dangling uselessly in one hand and gazed at Onua. _But I was working on that patch of rock… oh, well. _The Matoran ran off to help with the delivery of lightstones, even if it wasn't the job he was assigned to.

Onua continued hacking at the rock, his Pakiri Nuva helping him greatly. But he had to confirm the fact that two of his brothers were captured. The Chronicler had ran to Ga-Koro screaming frantically after alerting Matau in Le-Koro about Lewa and Pohatu being captured. There the Turaga and Gali had calmed her down, they sent messengers all over Mata Nui. When the Ga-Matoran had told him and Whenua that Lewa and Pohatu were captured by a big brute, he had concluded that it was a Raider like the one Kopaka had encountered. Now more than ever, the Toa needed to be together and discuss this matter. They needed **Unity.**

&&&

"I need the Guard to double in vigilance."

Jaller nodded.

Turaga Vakama continued, "If a Raider comes, you shouldn't fight it head to head. Instead bar the gate and hold them off long enough for the Matoran to escape. Do **not **engage in battle. I don't want anyone to lose their live for some reckless act."

The Captain of the Guard couldn't resist. "But honorable Turaga, the Guard is full of reckless men."

Vakama raised an eyebrow. "Yes, they are indeed reckless, and their captain should learn to hold his tongue." he replied.

Jaller smirked slightly. After saluting Vakama, and winking, he left the Turaga's hut and proceeded to join the rest of the guard.

He saluted a passing member of the Guard.

"Good morning, Agni."

"Good morning to you too, sir."

Jaller smiled and continued walking. His eyes widened when he saw who was sitting in the guard tower.

"Um… hi?"

There was Hahli and Macku, escorted by two guards. Hahli with a shy and somewhat quiet expression, and Macku with an impatient one.

One of the guards spoke. "These two Matoran have entered Ta-Koro. They claim to have an important message to deliver to the Turaga."

Jaller nodded. "Alright." He winked at the Ga-Matoran, then turned to the other guard.

"Sir?"

"Come on; let's escort them to Vakama, then."

The guard, whose name was Keahi, nodded. "Yes sir."

&&&

"Two Toa, missing?"

Hahli nodded. After delivering the news to Vakama, she had repeated it to Jaller.

The Ta-Matoran nodded slowly. "Oh." He was confused and slightly daunted. Two Toa Nuva were easily captured by just one of the Raiders. He frowned. Unless a miracle happened soon, they didn't really stand much of a chance, did they?

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Hahli's hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it'll be alright." she said. But her voice wasn't the least bit convincing.

"Yeah, it'll be alright." he repeated half-heartedly.

&&&

Onewa sighed.

Pohatu had been missing for quite some time now, but everyone in Po-Koro thought that he was away on some sort of Toa errand. But the messenger from Ga-Koro told them something entirely different. Captured. Without Pohatu, Po-Koro was without defense. Things weren't looking good. Not good at all.

Onewa turned when someone knocked on his door. "Come in," he said in an emotionless tone.

The door swung open slowly. It was Hewkii, the kolhii champion.

Onewa shook his head. He already knew what Hewkii wanted.

"Honorable Turaga, are the rumors true?" he asked hesitantly.

Onewa nodded slowly. "Indeed they are, brave Matoran."

Hewkii's face fell. "Oh." was all he could muster.

&&&

Kopaka's sword hit the ice and stuck there. He cursed and slammed his fist against the ice right next to his blade. It wasn't often Kopaka displayed these signs of anger. But when he did, he always made sure no one was around. There was this little cave on Mount Ihu where Kopaka retreated to think things over. Sometimes he would stay there for hours at a time. No one knew about the place except Turaga Nuju, who respected his privacy.

A few hours before, a Ga-Matoran named Okoth had arrived and told both him and Nuju that Lewa and Pohatu were missing. He had done nothing there; he had simply thanked the matoran and sent her back to Ga-Koro. Then, he abruptly left the room. Nuju didn't stop him, he knew where he was going.

It wasn't until he had skated to his personal cave that he vented his frustration. Even he needed to just let it all out. It was Nuju himself who told Kopaka it wasn't good for his mental health to 'keep it all bottled up'.

Slumping down against the ice, he dug his sword out. His thought strayed to the Raider he had met earlier. He had introduced himself as Komaran. Fingering his blade absently, he sighed softly. _Komaran…_

&&&

_Plop, plop, plop…_

One by one, the little pebbles fell into the lake, causing the water to form small ripples. From a thick branch on a sturdy tree, Kongu watch them. He reached into his pouch and picked up another one of those pebbles he had collected from the ground with Tamaru. He fingered it for a moment. Small and smooth. He chucked it lightly and gravity did the rest. The pebble fell into the water with all the rest.

His legs were swinging like pendulums and he gazed at his own reflection in the water. Another pebble, this time not thrown by him, then hit his reflection and distorted it.

He blinked in surprise, then spotted Tamaru standing by the lake. "Hellogreetings, Kongu-friend."

Kongu grinned. "Hellogreetings to you as well." Then, as an after thought, he teased, "Why don't you come uptree, Tamaru-friend?"

Tamaru frowned and he eyed the ground.

The Gukko Rider scolded himself. He had meant it as a joke, but apparently he had gone too far. Tamaru was obviously hurt. Like Turaga Matau had told him, a joke was only a joke if it was funny. This wasn't. The acrophobic Matoran already had a hard time coping, Kongu wasn't making it any easier.

He felt guilty. Even if Tamaru stayed on the ground, he was still a friend of Kongu's and he wasn't going to let one of his friend be unhappy, and certainly not because of him.

Grabbing onto a nearby wine, he climbed down it until he was down on solid ground. Smiling kindly, he laughed lightly. "I bad-sorry, my bad-guilty. Tease-bad meant as funjoke." he declared quickly.

Tamaru grinned. "No, funjoke okay, Kongu-friend. Come downtree good-nice. I fly-high not so good-nice of you to be my good-friend." he chattered almost as quickly as Kongu.

Kongu smiled. Reaching into his pouch, he dug around until he found what he was looking for. Pulling out a smooth stone, he chucked it into the river. it skipped five times. he laughed and turned to Tamaru. He was surprised to see that Tamaru was silent.

"Tamaru-friend not see goodthrow?" he asked, mildly disappointed.

Tamaru perked up. "Hun? No no, I see goodthrow."

"Then why Tamaru-friend badsad? Does Tamaru-friend think badthrow?"

The Matoran shook his head vividly. "Not badthrow, very goodthrow. Just Toa-hero Lewa captured by Toa-villain Tahu."

"Oh."

Both Matoran were silent for a moment. To be honest, Kongu had thought himself partly responsible for Lewa's capture. He kept thinking that if his Gukko Force had accompanied him, Lewa wouldn't have been captured. It was feelings of guilt like that that just wouldn't go away. They were nagging. But unknown to him, a certain Fire Toa was feeling just as guilty as him, if not more.

**Author's Notes: **Wow, for once, treespeak proved a tad difficult. Oh, well. R&R!


	13. Counterattack

**Author's Notes: **UPDATE! Aw… thanks guys, Onua really appreciates all the support. Read on!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bionicle, etc, etc.

Phonar couldn't hear Ghanoh's footsteps anymore. That was good.

He stopped and leaned against an enormously large rock for a while, enjoying the shade it provided and rested. He brought his hand to his right eye which Ghanoh had stabbed. He blinked twice, furiously, but to his disappointment, he still couldn't see much with that eye. Everything was blurry. Not good.

Cursing angrily, he slammed his fist against the rock. Why wouldn't things ever go as planned? He never should have made a pact with Ghanoh, you just couldn't trust anyone these days.

The Stone Raider gasped shortly as a harpoon implanted itself into the rock, inches away from his face. His eyes widened with horror. How had Ghanoh caught up so quickly?

His attention drifted from the harpoon, and he saw the Water Raider charging towards him, her other harpoon in her hand. She seemed ready to throw it.

Phonar's reflexes took control. He moved quickly and ran, in the direction of Le-Koro. The harpoon planted itself where his chest had been a mere few seconds ago.

&&&

Lengorak whistled lightly to himself. He was taking a walk near Mount Ihu. The Raider was planning on attacking Kopaka. Maybe he knew where Takanuva was.

As he escalated the mountain towards Ko-Koro, he thought he heard someone shouting. The sound waves echoed through the air and traveled to his ears. That was Lengorak's power. He could detect movement through sound waves in the air. However, he couldn't really see what they were doing; just hear things close to him. Come on, his ability wasn't that strong. Seeing was Komaran's thing with that scrying ability.

He moved towards the noise and soon found himself at the edge of the mountain. The cries sounded a lot like Komaran. _Oh…_

The Air Raider reached for his whip.

&&&

Komaran continued yelling. Calling for help was unlike him, but there really wasn't anything else to do, now was there?

He stopped yelling when something came towards him. He squinted: was he hallucinating?

Before he knew what was happening, the top of his head was slashed by a whip, leaving a mark. "OW!"

He heard Lengorak's voice answer him. "Oh… hey. So it is you. Um, sorry 'bout that, I must have flicked my whip too hard."

The Ice Raider mumbled, "You think?" But he didn't complain too much. He really wanted to get off the mountain, and if Lengorak could help him, then best not to get the Air Raider mad at him.

"Hey, Komaran, climb up the whip like a coil of rope or something."

The Raider's eyes grew wide. "Are you mad? You're whip is abnormally slick. I'll cut my hands."

"Oh…" Lengorak sounded pensive. That was a problem. "Oh, well. That's too bad. Unless you'd rather stay there of course…" he trailed off.

Komaran narrowed his eyes. "Lengo…" Then, sighing and rolling his eyes, he grasped the whip. "Uh… can't you just pull me up?"

"You're far too heavy! Who do you think I am, Phonar?"

Komaran snarled dangerously. "Don't. You. Ever. Mention. Phonar. Again." he ordered.

"Hey, sheesh, sorry man. Must've hit a nerve there, hun?"

Hit a nerve? What the-? Oh… if Komaran ever saw Phonar again, he'd probably lose his sanity and who knows what would happen.

So, calming down and breathing deeply, he managed a smile. "Why yes, Lengorak. Now, please stay still and try not to drop me."

Sure enough, when he had finally reached the top of the rope, his hands were covered with numerous marks and scratches. "Ow…" He got on his feet and started rubbing his hands, frowning.

"Hey, don't I get thanked for helping you out?" asked Lengorak's irritated voice.

"Hun? Oh, right. Thank you." Komaran stretched and watched Lengorak roll his whip into a coil and place it at his waist.

"So… exactly what happened with Phonar?"

Komaran growled, then proceeded to inform Lengorak of the whole thing.

&&&

Okenar was getting bored just sitting there. What was going on with the other Raiders? He had two captured Toa Nuva here, but did anyone give him any credit? No… He was so unappreciated.

"Um… My bonds are a little tight-hurt, would you loose-bond a little?" asked the green Toa feebly in the weird language again.

Okenar scowled. "You think I'm stupid, Air Toa?"

He caught the Toa mouth 'yes', while nudging the brown one.

Okenar sprang to his feet, his staff clutched in his hand. "I saw that!" he roared furiously.

The green one winced. "Hey, touchy. Get mad-angry you should not." he declared.

The Earth Raider roared, and banged on the floor with his staff, cracking it. "Shut up, you no good Toa!"

"My name is Lewa."

"I don't care what your name is!" he declared furiously, kicking a tree. Lewa was driving him crazy.

"Of course you don't. Your brain is uptree."

Pohatu tried hard not to laugh as the black Raider started puffing with rage. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Despite all his efforts, the Toa Nuva of Stone burst out laughing heartily, joined by his green brother.

Okenar just looked at the both of them, confused for a while, until he realized they were laughing at him. "Hey! Need I remind you who's in charge here?"

"Yep."

Okenar lost it then. Lewa had taken it one step too far. Raising his staff about his head, he smacked Lewa hard on the head.

"OW!"

"I'm going to kill you, Toa!" He kicked him roughly, sending him sprawling face-forwards onto the floor. Pohatu, being tied to Lewa, was sent onto the floor also, falling directly on top of Lewa.

Okenar grabbed the green Toa by the scruff of his neck and roared dangerously, paying no attention to the Po-Toa who was looking very dizzy indeed. "Die!"

He didn't notice the hole in the ground or the dark figure that had emerged from it and winked at Lewa with a green eye.

&&&

Gali sat by the beach gazing at the rising tide. Onua had dropped by earlier, then disappeared to search for Lewa and Pohatu. She hopped he'd make it. after all, there were only three of them left, her, Onua and Kopaka. And Mata Nui knows where Kopaka had disappeared to.

Gali then heard the sound of frantic footsteps against the sand. When she turned, there was a brown figure running towards her. And it wasn't Pohatu.

&&&

Lengorak nodded slowly when Komaran finished talking. "Wow. I knew Phonar was a power-hungry maniac, but… who knew he'd go this far?"

Komaran shrugged. Then, noticing the other Toa tense, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Shh!" Lengorak hissed. "I hear something. Judging from the way he walks… it sounds like a Toa!"

Komaran's eyes grew wide. "Kopaka..."

**Author's Notes: **Ehehehe… Hi.


	14. Gathering

**Author's Notes: **OMG, I am so sorry guys! Major writers-block here, plus I was just plain lazy. I so hope I didn't lose and readers. I was also reluctant to post, due to um… my paranoia about this chapter and the feedback I'll receive. But enough is enough. I need an update, so here it is.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Bionicle… I own my Raiders though! Yeah!

Onua had dug fast, and when he had finally broken out to the surface once again, the sudden burst of light blinded him for a split second. But he had reached his destination. Tiptoeing across the floor slowly, his Quake Breakers in his hands, he grinned at his Toa brothers and mouthed 'Distract him' to Lewa and Pohatu.

Lewa gave him a subtle smile to show that he understood. "Hey, that bad-hurt!" he shouted.

Onua grinned when the Raider started staring at Lewa in bewilderment. Yep, that was his Lewa all right. Having finally decided that he was close enough to Okenar, he tackled him from behind.

"Ah!" The Raider cried out as a massive figure suddenly tackled him, pinning him to the ground.

Onua struggled to keep Okenar from getting back up again, at the same time reaching out and freeing Lewa and Pohatu with a simple cut from one of his Quake Breakers.

When the Earth Raider had finally shook Onua off, he stumbled back a few paces and shook his head viciously. Then, he found three Toa in front of him, each with a different triumphant expression. Lewa was laughing at him, Pohatu was mocking him silently with his orange eyes, and Onua was just smiling.

Okenar growled. "Just try and get me!" he challenged out of rage.

Lewa nodded. "If you insist." He charged towards him, sending a kick at his head.

The Raider dodged easily and caught Lewa's leg with the arm he wasn't holding his staff with. But he realized too late that Lewa had never expected to hit him.

There was Pohatu, coming up and delivering a blow that sent him staggering back.

The Raider growled when Lewa then came at him from behind and held onto his shoulders, giving Onua the perfect opportunity to attack.

&&&

Gali Nuva got up and eyed the figure. Her hand moved to her weapons, just in case.

Phonar's chest was heaving. He had been running for far too long. The only thing that kept him going was the fear of the Water Raider catching up. But turning his head, he was dismayed to find that he wasn't alone. Great, just what he needed; a Toa. Note the extreme sarcasm.

Gali wasn't looking too happy to see him either. The female Toa of Water fixed her yellow eyes on the Raider. "What do you want?"

Phonar chuckled nervously and subconsciously moved back one step. His one functioning eye stared straight back at her. He brought his fists up until they were level with his chest before responding in a soothing tone. "Come on, Toa, you don't **really** want to fight me… right?"

Gali wasn't in the mood for that. "What do you want?" she repeated once more, but this time her voice betrayed her irritation.

"Well," began the Stone Raider, cocking his head to one side, "I'm just… passing by. That's not a **crime**, is it?"

"It is when you're serving the Makuta."

"Ah… yes." Phonar shifted his weight uncertainly. "Uh… I'll be going now…" He moved back another step.

"Hold it!"

Gali's voice was so commanding the Raider froze on the spot. "Yes?" he ventured.

The Toa of Water was glaring daggers at him now. "Where's Tahu?"

Phonar's eyebrows rose in interest. He had caught the slight quiver of concern in her voice when she pronounced his name. _Tahu? Oh… you mean the deranged pyromaniac who wants to kill me… _he thought. "I don't where that hotheaded fireball is, and I don't really want to know either." he growled.

Gali was puzzled. "But… don't you serve him?" she asked, frowning.

Phonar was snarling by then. "Not anymore! He's just as bad as the rest of you Toa!" he spat. Then he started charging towards Gali, enraged, and tried to tackle her.

The Toa of Water was ready for a sudden hostile movement on his part, and moved away in time. However, since they were on the beach, right behind Gali was the ocean that surrounded Mata Nui. Phonar yelped as his body hit the cold water headfirst and as he was soaked from head to toe.

&&&

Ghanoh had arrived at the scene just as Phonar's bulky body smashed into the water. She skidded to a stop as soon as she saw Gali, who hadn't noticed her. The Water Raider narrowed her eyes and hesitated for a brief moment before coming to the conclusion that catching Phonar was more important than the Toa. She could always deal with Gali later. Raising the harpoon far over her shoulder, she then threw it at the brown figure spitting out water with all the force her arm contained.

Phonar had gotten on all fours after he had recovered from the shock of landing in the icy water. He shook his head vigorously. Then, in the blink of an eye, a metallic object implanted itself in his back, accompanied by a sudden jabbing pain. His functional eye widened in surprise, while the other one stayed dull and colourless. But he knew what had happened. _She caught me… _He clenched his fists, defeated. He coughed and gazed at the water, which barely rose to his elbows. He found his own reflection gazing back at him, distorted.

_What did I do wrong? All I wanted was an increase in rank. Was that too much to ask for? _He chuckled feebly and closed his eyes. _I couldn't help it if I was ambitious. We all were, but I was the only one who dared to actually rebel. Maybe that's my problem, _he mused silently. _No regrets though, hun, Phonar? _he asked, opening his eyes once again and gazing at himself. _No regrets…_

He barely recognized the Rahi-like voice that cried out at that moment as his own. His arms and legs lost their force and became numb, thus resulting in him slumping into the water. He sighed one last time as his other eye dulled as well, as his vision blurred over, his heartbeat slowed at a frightening rate, as he lost all feeling in his physical body…

&&&

Gali Nuva stared in horror at the still form. Her vibrant eyes flickered slightly at the sight of the brown figure submerged in water, with the lethal harpoon still stuck in its back. Clenching her Aqua Axes, she whipped her eyes away from Phonar to search for the one who had thrown the harpoon in the first place.

Her gaze finally settled on the Water Raider, who wasn't standing that far away and still looking at Phonar blankly. She creased her brows and asked the other Raider, "Why'd you kill him?" Her voice was trembling. "Wasn't he on **your **side?"

Ghanoh slowly turned her head to the Toa Nuva of Water. "No." she answered, her voice emotionless. Gali got the strange impression that the Raider wasn't all there.

The Water Raider's gaze then hardened, as she grabbed her other harpoon. "He killed Komaran… Tahu wanted him dead."

Gali felt as if someone just administered a blow to her head with a boulder or something. _T-Tahu?_

&&&

Lengorak frowned. "Kopaka? Isn't he the Ice Toa Tahu told us about?"

Komaran nodded in response.

"So we should…?" Lengorak trailed off.

The Ice Raider shrugged. "Don't ask me. We'll just see how things play out."

It was at that exact moment in time that Kopaka rounded the corner. He didn't seem surprised to encounter them and merely glared. His blades were already in his hand and his shield in the other, guiding Komaran to believe he already knew they were there.

"So there are two of you now?"

Komaran scowled. "Yeah. And still only one of you, Toa."

"Hey, don't forget about me!"

Komaran's eyes widened when Takanuva appeared besides Kopaka, and turned to Lengorak accusingly. "You said that there was only one Toa!"

"Sorry, I'm not perfect you know! Besides, one Toa, two Toa, they all sound the same," the Air Raider hurriedly defended himself. He added a sheepish smirk, much to Komaran's annoyance.

The Ice Raider directed his attention back to the Toa, Takanuva in particular. This was the one Tahu hated so much… Komaran almost laughed. Tahu sure was hotheaded and liked to jump to conclusions. Komaran couldn't imagine Takanuva taking Tahu's place at all. But he didn't say anything.

Lengorak detached his whip from his belt. "So. Takanuva, right?"

The Toa of Light responded, "Yes. And you are...?"

Lengorak broke into a large smile. "I'm a Raider. And you're just a puny Toa. Defeating Makuta was sheer luck. You've got interesting Toa armor, you know? Shiny. Hah, I'm surprised I haven't gone blind the instant I laid eyes on you."

Komaran rolled his eyes. "You really couldn't have said anything lamer, Lengo…"

&&&

Kopeke stared at the face-off in interest. Kopaka had told him to stay away, but… Hiding behind a pillar of solid eyes, he peered at them with one eye. When Lengorak's head turned in his direction, he hastily slid behind the pillar again.

He froze when Lengorak gruffly declared, "There's something there."

His heart began beating wildly and he ran his fingers on his ice nervously. He pressed himself flat on the pillar of ice, and closed his eyes. _Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm, by Mata Nui!_

With his eyes still closed, he listened to their conversation.

"Well, **something**, eh, nutcase? Well, you can't get vaguer than that! But are you sure there aren't **two** somethings?" snapped an angry voice, presumably Komaran's.

Lengorak didn't appreciate the comment. "Well, maybe I should have left mister-I'm-so-great on that ledge dangling in the middle of nowhere!"

Kopeke took deep breaths, trying hard to stay still. His trembling didn't help.

Komaran snarled, "Lengo…" Then he turned to the pillar of ice. "But there is something there…" The Ko-Matoran heard footsteps come in his direction.

Kopeke held his breath and his heart skipped a beat. _Oh no… _He threw himself on the snow just in time to avoid the sharp heavy blade that effortlessly sliced through the ice.

&&&

Kopaka scowled as the Raiders argued.

"Well, **something**, eh, nutcase? Well, you can't get vaguer than that! But are you sure there aren't **two** somethings?"

"Well, maybe I should have left mister-I'm-so-great on that ledge dangling in the middle of nowhere!"

Kopaka was getting tired of this. He opened his mouth to speak but Komaran cut him off.

"Lengo… But there is something there…"

The Toa Nuva watched as Komaran strode towards the pillar of ice, drew his blade, and brought it down.

There was a loud noise as the ice shattered like glass. Kopaka raised his head. There, lying among the shattered ice and snow, with his arms covering his head in an attempt to shield his face, was… "Kopeke!" shouted Kopaka when he recognized the Ko-Matoran.

He saw Komaran frown. "A Matoran? What's a Matoran doing so far away from Ko-Koro?"

Kopeke lowered his arms, and Kopaka got a good look at his fear-filled eyes. The Toa of Ice clenched his blades harder. What was Kopeke doing there? Hadn't he told him to not follow him? He brought his angry gaze on Komaran, ready to interfere if the Raider tried anything funny.

He didn't. Instead, he turned back to Kopaka, and, to the Toa's surprise, asked, "This your's?"

Kopaka raised his eyebrows, caught off guard. "What?"

"Never mind." The Raider walked away from the Matoran, leaving a very confused Kopeke sitting in the snow.

He shrugged and stopped at a reasonable distance from Kopaka. "So what do you and shiny boy over there," he indicated Takanuva, "want?"

Kopaka stuck one of his blades in the snow so that about a quarter of it was submerged. "To ask you what you're doing here."

Komaran blinked. "Where do you want me to go?"

Takanuva spoke up. "Those who serve the Makuta will never be welcome on Mata Nui." He fell silent as everyone turned to stare at him.

Komaran kept a steady frown. "Come to think of it Lengo, when was the last time any of us talked to Makuta?"

"Makuta? Oh… him. Er… I've been too preoccupied with my life to notice, but now that I think about it… it's been a really long time. He's probably been too busy with 'Master' Tahu."

"…And when was the last time we've seen Tahu?"

Lengorak cocked his head and fingered the handle of his whip thoughtfully. "Uh… I don't remember."

Komaran sighed. "That's great, Lengo. You don't remember." he threw sarcastically.

The Air Raider pouted. "Who cares, Komaran?"

"Who cares? Nice to know I'm appreciated." The deep voice came from behind Kopeke. As he placed one flame-red foot down upon the ground in front of the trembling Matoran, the snow around him melted into a small puddle.

**Author's Notes: **Ooh…. and yeah, before the reviews come in, I'd like to take this chance to say that, yes, I killed the Stone Raider, okay? I don't want to hear about it. So… yeah. Approaching the climax here.


	15. To Mount Ihu

**Author's Notes: **Man… looking back, I notice a lot of… stuff that don't really fit in this story. XD Um… REWRITE! LOL. But, no, seriously. :-/ This looks like it could use a rewrite.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Bionicle. Yet.

Tahu's attention was fixed entirely on the Toa of Light, looking up at him, with a hint of shock in his mask. Sure, he subconsciously noted the fact that Lengorak, Kopaka, Kopeke, and Komaran, who was supposed to be dead, were present. And out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Ko-Matoran go hide behind another snowbank. He felt his hands start to burn. But it didn't hurt. Fire was his element, after all. He glared with his once bright now dark red eyes.

Lengorak, meanwhile, was chuckling sheepishly, even though no one was listening to him. Komaran silenced him with a quick kick.

Takanuva felt the other Toa's eyes on him. Even though he was standing at a fair distance, the Toa of Light could tell that the glimmer in Tahu's optics was one of hatred, and anger. "Tahu… what happened to you?"

The Toa of Fire's voice was gruff, and hostile. "Nothing that wasn't caused by you." His eyes narrowed. "You think you can just walk in here and take my place, **_Takua_**? You think that you can do whatever you want, whenever you want, just because you're a **Toa** now? Well I've got news for you! You **can't**! I'm the Toa of Ta-Koro, and no one can replace me! **Ever**!" His voice had gradually increased in volume, his hands had left his sides, and he had shaken them around for emphasis. But now, more or less finished, he crossed his arms over his chest, and awaited Takanuva's response, his glare unwavering.

The Toa of Light hesitated, as Tahu's word sunk in. When he finally spoke, it was a mere whisper. "Oh no… Tahu, I had no idea you felt this way…"

"Of **course** you didn't!" The Toa of Fire took a step forwards. "**_Takua_** never stops to think about how others might feel when he robs them of everything!"

Takanuva blinked, taken back. "But… I…I never meant to…" He turned to Kopaka. "Tell him!"

Kopaka shook his head slowly. "Sorry, but this is between you and him. My personal opinion is of no value here."

The Toa of Light lifted his pleading gaze to Tahu, hoping he'd understand, as he tried, in vain, to argue his case.

&&&

"Where is he? Where's Tahu?" Gali fought to keep her voice from breaking up.

Ghanoh shrugged coldly. "I don't know. He goes where he pleases."

The Toa Nuva of Water raised her Aqua Axes. "Tell me."

The Raider sighed. _Um, Master…_

_What now? Can't you see I'm busy! _Uh-oh. Tahu wasn't in a good mood.

_Master…_

_Can't this wait? I've got a little something to settle with a certain wannabe-Toa of Light!_

Ghanoh flinched. _Um… Phonar's been terminated, as per request…_

_Is that the only reason why you're bothering me? _There was a dangerous edge to his voice.

_No! _hastily declared the Water Raider, _It's just… the female Toa… she's here, with me. She wants to know where you are. What should I do?_

There was a momentarily hesitation. _I… I don't have time for this! Go away! I have business here on Mount Ihu! _Despite his harsh words, he seemed to have calmed somewhat…

Ghanoh eyed the Water Toa again, more carefully this time. It was obvious enough; Tahu was more… attached to that particular Toa than any of his other former companions. And Tahu had revealed his location to her after he had heard about the Water Toa. Could he have had wanted to be found? Would she be carrying out his will if she led Gali to him?

&&&

Onua and Pohatu dragged the unconscious Raider across Le-Wahi, while Lewa flew ahead, circling back occasionally. They struggled with the jungle foliage. They were headed to Le-Koro, with it being the closest village.

A rustling in the bushes caught Onua's attention. He stopped and dropped Okenar. Pohatu followed suit.

Another Raider holding a single harpoon suddenly popped out of the bushes. Onua immediately reached for his Quake Breakers, and Lewa, who was hovering directly overhead, landed.

"Wait, she's with me!"

Gali appeared, grinning. "Hey, am I glad I found you!" She saw the unconscious Raider lying on the floor. "Oh... so I take it Onua rescued you?" she asked with a wink.

The Earth Toa shrugged modestly. "Well yeah… but what are you doing here… with a Raider?" He lifted an eyebrow.

Gali's expression became serious. "Ghanoh here says that Tahu's on top of Mount Ihu… with Takanuva."

Lewa widened his eyes. "We have to quick-reach Ihu to knock some good-sense into firespitter then! Takanuva not stand slim-chance against Tahu! I know, we fought, I bad-lost," he said urgently.

Pohatu nodded. "We'll get there quicker if we flew with my Mask of Speed and Lewa's Miru Nuva…"

Onua frowned. "But that means we'll have to leave the Raiders here… I don't trust them."

Gali protested. "Getting to Tahu is far more important!"

"But we don't even know if he's on Mount Ihu! All we have is the word of a… Raider."

Gali fidgeted, which something incredibly out of character since she was normally the calm one. "Fine! Then why don't you stay behind with them, Onua?"

"Gladly." The Toa of Earth seemed content with the compromise.

&&&

Kopaka immediately threw himself between the Toa of Light and the deadly jet of dark flame, shield raised. He felt the searing heat in his face for a moment, then it ceased.

"Ah, Kopaka. Weren't you declaring just mere moments ago that you would stay out of our argument?"

The Toa of Ice didn't flinch. "Indeed. But when things get physical, it is my duty as a Toa to protect the innocent."

"**Innocent**?" barked Tahu indignity, "**_Takua_** is anything but!"

Kopaka stood his ground. "Innocent until proven guilty, as the Turaga say."

"The Turaga are fools," muttered the corrupt Toa.

Takanuva stared at Tahu sadly. "The Toa of Fire I knew would never say that."

"The Toa of Fire you knew was a fool, who let everything he owned get stolen before his very eyes," shot back Tahu.

Kopaka glared. "But you were the one who let your sense of honour and justice fade. No one stole that. You've got only yourself to blame."

The Toa of Light spoke up. "Well… Makuta kind of stole that…"

"Wrong." Kopaka was still glaring at Tahu as he answered Takanuva. "Makuta corrupted, tempted you, but in the end **you** were the one who caved."

The Toa Nuva of Fire raised his eyebrows. "The Makuta isn't as bad as you think…"

Kopaka scoffed. "Do you really believe that? Unity, Duty, Destiny, Tahu. How could you let that fall?"

Tahu hesitated a split second before he replied, "Those virtues are jokes, Kopaka. In this world, only the strong who are willing to do anything to stay alive survive. Life isn't fair."

"It **is** you, firespitter!"

Behind Kopaka and Takanuva, three pairs of feet made contact with the snow.

**Author's Notes: **Fairly short and to the point, I know. Whatever. Oh, I'm still up to writing songfics/oneshots, if anyone has any plot bunnies to donate. ;)

Anyways, about the rewrite(assuming I finish this fic in the first place, LOL), I think I'll start a poll here. In your review, tell me if you'd read the rewrite. Just type 1 for 'yes', 2 for 'no', and 3 for 'maybe'. Okay? Thanx. :)


	16. Choice

**Author's Notes: **Hey. I'm… back? lol. Well, this chapter is ONLY almost a year late… considering my last update was in March… XD I really suck, huh?

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Bionicle.

Tahu's eyes widened, and though he'd never admit it, his heart skipped a beat and he felt an exhilarating rush of blood when he made eye contact with the Toa Nuva of Water. He felt his mouth go dry for a split second, but quickly composed himself. He cleared his throat. "So, um, I see you're all here, eh?" His dark eyes never left Gali's face. "Er, um…" Then he noticed the absence of the Toa of Earth. "Where's Onua?"

Pohatu hesitated. "He… sort of got left behind."

Tahu scoffed, a sinister smile creeping up his Hau. "I thought you were all about this unity thing. And you left him behind!" He broke eye contact with Gali to glare at Kopaka. "I told you these virtue things were pathetic!"

The Toa of Ice frowned. "I'm sure they had a perfectly valid reason to-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it, Kopaka!" He motioned to Takanuva with a hand. "I suppose you're all on **his** side, right? The **legendary** Toa of Light!"

Lewa drew his blades. "Tahu, listen reason that Kopaka deep-say. Takanuva not do anything much, please don't fight. You're a Toa-hero, firespitter, don't do this. But… if you do, as Toa-heroes, we're duty-sworn to stop you."

"Stop me? You can't do anything to me! I'm my own boss now!" raged Tahu. Sometime during Lewa's dialogue, one of his Magma Blades had found its way to his hand. He raised his other, non-sword wielding, hand, and fired a fireball.

Lewa swiftly parried it. "Firespitter-"

"What?" growled the Toa of Fire. He suddenly remembered the Raiders, and turned to them. "Komaran, Lengorak, get them!"

The Air Raider, ready for action, stepped forwards menacingly, but was halted when Komaran gripped his arm. Lengorak turned, to see Komaran staring defiantly at their master. "Komaran?"

He didn't answer. He was looking at Tahu. One single word was uttered, and it summed up his emotions. "**No**."

While Tahu just stared incredously, unbelieving, Lengorak furrowed his brow, still tense. "What are you saying, Komaran?"

The Ice Raider shook his head. "Haven't you heard a word of their conversation? Now, personally, I think Tahu's being just a tad hotheaded."

"What? I didn't ask for your opinion! I wanted your obedience!" roared the Toa of Fire, on the verge of erupting.

Komaran remained as cool as his element. "I'm tired of being a mindless drone and listening to everything you say, without being able to have my say. Especially when what you ask me to do is the exact opposite of what I want to do." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kopaka give him an encouraging nod of approval, which was all he needed. "So you can't make me do anything I don't want to, Tahu. I **refuse**."

The Toa of Fire lashed out angrily, but his jet of flame never hit the Ice Raider. Lengorak threw himself in front of Komaran, his right arm covering his face from the scorching flames. His armor, while hard and thick, provided inadequate protection against the searing heat. He cried out as the flames licked against him. And then he was roughly yanked out of the way. Lengorak landed on his knees, streams of smoke rose from his charred armor, and he panted heavily.

"You idiot!" hissed the Ice Raider, though he couldn't hide the gratitude in his voice. "Why'd you do that?"

Lengorak chuckled feebly. "I never really liked you, Komaran. Not that much anyways. But you really should give public speaking a try. To motivate me to take a shot for you… there's some real talent there."

"Idiot." But his cold eyes had softened somewhat.

_What are you doing, Komaran? _

The Ice Raider looked up, before he realized it was a telepathic message. He recognized the voice, but for some reason it didn't inspire fear or awe anymore. _Makuta. _

_Just __**what**__ do you think you're doing?_

_You're not the boss of me. I don't care what you say. You're a liar, manipulating others, never coming out to do your work for yourself, _he replied coolly.

Tahu had taken a few steps towards him. "Looks like you've made your decision."

"Yeah," Komaran held his steady gaze. "What about you?"

"You're all fools."

The Ice Raider narrowed his eyes. "Nice to know that," he said sarcastically. He flipped his blade to his hand.

He was not unprepared for the sudden explosion of flame, but there was little he could do against the sheer force of it. He was only vaguely aware of Kopaka grabbing his arm, and for a second, he locked eyes with the face behind the snow white Hau Nuva, before falling over. Kopaka's shield held against the impact, but just barely.

The instant he dropped his shield though, Tahu was upon him. His Kakama let him reach Kopaka's side before the Toa of Ice could raise his shield again, and he rapidly switched to his Pakiri to slash with one of his Magma Blades.

Kopaka parried with his blade, but felt it get knocked out of his hand. It landed in the snow, out of reach. He grunted, and brought his other sword around at the Toa of Fire.

Tahu was on the offensive, aggressively grabbing Kopaka's wrist and twisting it. He was just about ready to melt the foolhardy Toa of Ice who dared challenge the authority of the almighty Makuta. The Makuta was all powerful, which was why so many looked up to him, were loyal to him.

Lost in thought praising the very being which he had once sworn to destroy, he was an easy target for Pohatu, who took the chance to deliver a flying kick to his side.

Tahu was knocked back into the snow. But he then felt a strange power coursing through his veins, energizing, invigorating him. _Makuta… I knew you wouldn't desert me. Unlike some so-called friends of mine. _

With the Makuta on his side, the tide of the battle quickly shifted to his advantage.

Pohatu's rocks were sent back at him in the form of flaming meteorites. Lewa's massive tornado was easy enough to avoid when one owned a Kakama and a Hau, and all he managed to accomplish was tear up the side of the mountain and almost unleash an avalanche upon Ko-Koro. Kopaka had made him stop out of fear for his village. He trapped Gali in a sphere of flame; she had been smart enough to set up her shield, but unfortunately the barrier had caught fire, something Tahu didn't even know he was capable of.

&&&

Onua looked up, frowning, at the mountainside. The confrontation wasn't exactly being discreet. Bright flashes of colour, sudden changes in the atmosphere, flying billowing snow, even from Le-Wahi, Mount Ihu was visibly the scene of a chaotic phenomenon. He sighed.

"Who do you think's winning?" the Raider whispered, also gazing at the flurry of elemental power above them.

Onua grunted with uncertainty. He looked over at the blue figure. She reminded him so much of the Rahkshi but there was something in her eyes, a flicker of intelligence and free thought. He watched her in silence.

After a while, she noticed his intense gaze. "What?" she asked flatly.

He shrugged and looked away. There was another faint explosion from Mount Ihu. "Nothing. Just…" he turned back to the Raider.

"Just…" she prodded, confused.

"Why do you this?"

She frowned. "Do what?"

"This. I mean, you do everything Tahu asks you to… is it out of loyalty? Friendship? A common goal? Or just because the Makuta told you to?"

The Water Raider blinked. "Loyalty? ...For what? We don't owe Tahu anything, no… but the Makuta created us. He… he's always in our minds. He knows what we're thinking. We don't have a choice…"

"You always have a choice," muttered the Earth Toa. "You don't have to live your life for him."

Ghanoh creased her brow. "Are you trying to inspire rebellion?"

Onua shrugged. "I'm just saying."

A jet of flame shot up, startling both of them.

"Tahu looks like he's winning."

The Toa Nuva of Earth grunted. He felt so powerless.

"You should be on that mountain right now."

Onua looked back at her, his expression a curious mixture of interest and surprise. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Aren't you Toa supposed to be about this Unity thing?"

He couldn't suppress a smile. "You know more about us than I thought."

"Komaran received a crash course on Matoran virtues from the Toa of Ice. And maybe you're the ignorant ones who don't know enough about **us**," she countered.

He was grinning now. "Maybe you're right." But then he turned back to glance at Okenar, still sprawled across the floor, motionless. "But can I leave you two here?"

"We'll be here when you get back," she assured him.

"And how do I know that for sure?"

"You don't," Ghanoh stated simply.

Onua laughed. "I see." His mask distorted and changed shape, and he took off.

&&&

"Onua!"

The appearance of the Toa of Earth renewed Kopaka's strength, and he slashed out skillfully with his blade. Tahu dodged it though.

_He's fast…_

And the Toa of Fire was on the offensive now. Slash from the right, uppercut; Kopaka struggled to keep up with his movements. Somehow, Onua had made it to his side, and was doing his best to land a blow on their former leader. A noble but futile attempt. Tahu pushed Kopaka into a snowdrift with a burst of elemental power, then spun and kicked Onua out of the way.

He had already put Pohatu, Lewa, and Lengorak out of action. The three were sprawled in the snow around them, too injured to move but fortunately alive. Kopaka looked dazed for the moment. That left the newly-arrived Onua, Komaran, Gali, and…

Takanuva couldn't stand idly by anymore. He initially didn't want to interfere with the other Toa's attacks, but they looked like they needed his help. He had defeated the Makuta once, but could he take on his senior Toa? There was only one way to find out.

Even though Tahu was busy advancing on Onua, he spun in time to easily block Takanuva's staff. "Ah. So it's you," he growled, before effortlessly pushing him back. Unaccustomed to Ko-Wahi's terrain, the young Toa almost slipped on the patch of ice that was inconveniently placed right under him.

"Tahu!" Onua jumped up from behind and tackled the Toa of Fire. He, however, didn't expect the Toa's armor to be so scorching hot. It felt like he had just run into a living furnace. "Ah!" he yelped and leapt aside, clutching his burned shoulder.

Taking another look at the Fire Toa, Onua didn't know how he missed the fact that the snow and ice around him was melting at an alarming rate. He would soon reduce Ko-Wahi into a huge puddle… Kopaka wouldn't be happy. Onua's shoulder was badly damaged, but it didn't prevent him from trying to get out of the way when he saw Tahu aim a kick at his face. It didn't work though, as he ended up receiving the blow from the amazingly hot foot to his chest. Argh. The Toa of Earth fell face-first into the snow, and didn't even want to get back up. He didn't want to fight in the first place, and at least the cold numbed the pain…

Tahu spared him one last glance before he bore down mercilessly on the Toa of Light. Takanuva blocked the Magma Blade with his staff, but that wasn't nearly enough. Tahu kneed his stomach, and he doubled over in pain. The Toa of Fire took the opportunity to kick him onto his back. He then coldly placed the tip of his blade on the younger Toa's throat. Takanuva hadn't yet recovered from the previous blow, but the feel of hot metal at his neck made him freeze.

"Tahu, don't!"

It was her voice. He had somehow managed to forget her, trapped in her own barrier, during all the chaos.

"Tahu…" her voice was pleading with him.

Without removing his blade from Takanuva's throat, he looked over his shoulder at her. "Yes?"

"You can't kill Takanuva… that would be letting the Makuta win. You swore you'd defeat the Makuta once… so would you really do something knowing that it would only make the Makuta happy?" she asked apprehensively, watching his reaction carefully.

To her relief, he flinched, if only slightly, and the blade raised itself somewhat. A subconscious action? Tahu's expression remained hard, but his eyes appeared troubled. "You know, maybe the Makuta isn't all that bad."

"He's **using **you. The Tahu I knew was too proud to let himself become a tool for other people."

The Fire Toa frowned. "What are you talking about? We just have a common goal, the Makuta and I. That's it."

"Do you really believe that you're partners? No, when the Makuta gets what he wants, after you've fulfilled your task and are no longer useful to him, he'll cast you aside."

"**Like **_**you**_** did**?" Tahu snapped violently.

Gali grimaced, not expecting such an angry retort.

"I was once your leader, and everything was fine as long as I stayed a competent leader." Gali hated the way he talked as if that time was in the distant past, lost and unreachable. "But then Takanuva came, and you had no more need of me. After all, you had a Toa of Light who could do what I could not," he snarled. "You cast me aside. I've never felt so useless. Even if it's only for the time being, at least I have **some** value in the Makuta's eyes. You forgot all about me."

He couldn't have known how much his words stung. She almost lost control over the barrier that was saving her from being badly burned. Gali looked down, and tried to fight the tears forming in her eyes. "That's not true…" she protested feebly, more to herself than to him.

"What?" His dark eyes softened. "Did you say something?" he asked, not harshly.

She took a few deep breaths. "Tahu…" she looked up at him and tried to gauge his expression. He looked… confused? "I'd never be able to forget about you. You're... too important to me. I'm really sorry you feel this way. I had no idea, really. We were just trying to make Takanuva feel welcome, not exclude you. How could we? You are – were our leader… and you can be again. Well, I can't say for the others, but I… I'm willing to forgive you. I want to forgive you."

What was this? Was she trying to take him back? Tahu frowned. But why did it matter so much to her? "Why do you care what happens to me?"

"Because… to me, you are a very important individual close to my heart." Gali said the words softly, dazed. Mata Nui, she didn't know why, but she just had to tell him just who he was to her. Their relationship had always been different… She didn't want harm to befall her Matoran or the other Toa, but her desire to protect Tahu was just so much stronger, and burned far deeper. Especially now, when he looked so lost, hurt, and confused. "I… We've been together for quite some time now. And… I've grown accustomed to having you nearby, I guess. No, I enjoyed being with you. We've had our ups and downs, but you were always the one best suited to lead our group. We needed you. We still need you.

"I need you. How can you not understand that?"

There was a long silence following her awkwardly-phrased monologue. Their eyes met, and Gali saw not the warped, twisted monster that the Makuta wanted, but a flicker of Tahu's old identity.

"It's not too late, Tahu. You haven't done anything irreparable yet. We've all made mistakes."

"She's right, you know," Pohatu cut in, startling them both. He was still on the ground, propped up by his shoulders. "You can come back… and please don't be mad at Takanuva. The kid looks up to you. If this is anyone's fault, it's most definitely ours. We should have known how you were feeling. I mean, we're brothers, right?"

_Don't you see, Tahu? _The Toa of Fire gave a start when the unexpected voice that only he could hear entered his mind. _You've got them beat. Finally. They're weak, and all they can do is plead for your mercy and try to get you back on their side._

_But… that means they're telling the truth. It means that they still want me, doesn't it? _He shot back uncertainly.

There was a brief hesitation. _Well… it does indeed highlight your importance, but they wouldn't be talking to you like this if they weren't in this situation. _

_Do you really know that for sure?_

_Toa… _The Makuta was barely containing his impatience.

"Tahu?" It was Takanuva. He smiled nervously. "Hey, uh… I'm really sorry about all this. This... situation we're in. It could've been avoided, I guess. Well, I guess all bad things can be avoided, but… this was really unnecessary. Is it too late to restart? I mean, I know that none of us would ever be able to pretend this never happened, but… you were always the better leader."

It was all so amazingly clear then. Both sides needed him to achieve their goal. Both sides needed his co-operation. So wouldn't that make him to powerful one? Wouldn't that make his decision the one that determined the winning team? Wouldn't his allegiance determine the fate of Mata Nui, and the victor?

So it was up to him, in the end. He had to choose between the Makuta… and the Toa Nuva.

Gali was still looking at him from behind the barrier she was struggling to hold up. The effort was commendable… The Toa were sworn to protect the Matoran. And… the Makuta just wanted control. He claimed to be doing this for the good of the Matoran, but his ambitions were selfish. What was really better for the people of the island of Mata Nui? What was really better for the inhabitants of Ta-Koro, the place where he called home?

Put that way, the answer wasn't too hard to grasp. Truth be told, deep down Tahu had never believed the Makuta's story about 'law and order'. The Matoran were perfectly fine without him in charge.

He removed his blade from Takanuva's throat, and the flames that entrapped the Toa of Water died.

**Author's Notes: **Now, wasn't that cheesy? And lame. And boring. BUT IT'S ALMOST DONE. YES. Now don't worry, I haven't forgotten any characters – they're just lurking. XD But I am plot-hole prone. I've noticed quite a few… heh. But no matter. MY REWRITE (which I'll probably never do) WILL FIX EVERYTHING!!!!

Review, ne?


	17. Consequence

**Author's Notes: **Oh. My. God. I'm done. I can't believe it. I published this story in April of 2006, and now… I'm done. It's got to be the first thing I've ever finished, to be honest. XD Oneshots don't count. Of course, I couldn't have done it without all the support from my readers. Thanks for sticking with me guys. Even though I disappeared at times. Lol

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Bionicle.

It was hard to miss Gali's sigh of relief. She believed in him, she really did, but there was still the possibility that he wouldn't listen to reason.

Pohatu was smiling warmly at him, as was Takanuva, even if he looked a bit more nervous.

Onua grunted and slowly got back up to his feet. "Is that all? Are we done here?"

"It look-seem that way to me." Ah, Lewa had recovered as well.

Kopaka stretched an arm, but otherwise seemed fine. His eyes shone with relief, even though he remained silent. There was no need for him to say anything.

_**Fools**_They all heard the enraged voice this time.

Lewa winced. "Down-turn the loud-volume."

_I offered you a chance… remember that. But of course I wasn't naïve enough to rely on a __**Toa**__. You turn down my aid, Tahu? It is your __**loss**_

Tahu suddenly bent over. His whole body burned. It hurt.

"Tahu!"

He could feel the strength leaving his body. The power he had grown used to having at his beck and call was abandoning him… And then it was suddenly over. He opened his eyes and saw his reflection in the ice. His eyes… they had regained their vibrant gleam. He was exactly the same as before the whole incident.

Strangely, instead of feeling regret for losing his strength, he felt as if he was whole again. Complete. Like someone had taken a part of him and hid it, and he had just regained it.

"Tahu…" She had rushed to his side and now tentatively placed her hand on his shoulder. He didn't shake it off, so she pulled him into a hug.

They heard a sinister scoff. _I wouldn't celebrate just yet if I were you, Toa. Watch._

While Tahu had been clutching his head in pain, the others witnessed a strange phenomenon. The energy that Tahu felt leaving him had taken on a visible form, and the swirling red-coloured substance, instead of dissipating as Tahu thought it did, directed itself towards Lengorak's still-unconscious form, which had been all but forgotten.

His eyes shot open when it came into contact with him, and he began thrashing violently. Despite the Air Raider's protests, and obvious reluctance to co-operate, the substance forced itself into his body. He screamed as his green body took on a reddish hue, then was still. His eyes went dark.

There was a long moment of silence, as the Toa Nuva each tried to understand what had happened. Kopaka was quickest to regain his wits and went over to Lengorak.

"Mata Nui… he's dead," he announced gravely, "Lengorak was already weak. The shock of being infused with such an amount of raw energy must have killed him. I guess whatever the Makuta was planning didn't work, since his vessel just couldn't take it."

Tahu shuddered, shaken. Such power… had it really been coursing through his veins? He found it hard to believe…

Kopaka suddenly gave a shout. The proclaimed dead body had just reached over and grabbed his leg with surprising strength. "Mata Nui!" The dead hand gave a yank and the Toa of Ice lost his balance.

"What the-" Onua had gotten back up and had one Quake Breaker in hand, the other being lost in some snowdrift somewhere. He ran over to Kopaka's aid and slashed with his weapon. Lengorak caught it with one bare hand. The chainsaw-like weapon was tearing up his hand, but he didn't give any indication of pain. He was a reanimated corpse and couldn't feel anything. That was the conclusion the Earth Toa came to in the split second before his weapon shattered in Lengorak's grasp. "Ah…"

The same force that had broken the weapon of the renowned Toa Onua Nuva came at him again, hitting him hard. It was a good thing he blocked it with his arm, or he might not have survived. He heard a sickening crunch and winced. There was no doubt his arm was broken – there were cracks in his armor. But the reanimated being seemed to have received the same punishment. Its arm was equally shattered, although it didn't seem to hinder its movement. Screaming, Onua stepped back, clutching his arm.

Kopaka summoned his elemental powers and pushed back the corpse, having deemed close-ranged melee combat far too dangerous and out of the question. "Damn… did you know the Makuta could do that?"

"He's got a lot of tricks up his sleeve…" Onua muttered back though his teeth.

Pohatu and Lewa shot their respective elements at the corpse as well, but it simply shook off the damage and tried to tackle Tahu. Quick reflexes on the Fire Toa's part saved him from being crushed. Gali also jumped out of the way.

The corpse gave a surprisingly Rahkshi-like hiss. Then it saw Takanuva. The Toa of Light, the Makuta's primary target. The one whom Tahu was supposed to destroy. With startling speed, it leapt upon the Toa of Light.

Takanuva raised his staff to block it. But it was strong, and kept pushing him back. Takanuva fought to keep his balance; losing his footing now would undoubtedly be fatal. But maybe it was too strong for him. His arms shook, and he knew he couldn't hold on much longer.

And then the tip of a Magma Blade came out of the corpse's chest. Tahu… The Toa of Fire had stabbed the corpse from behind. The Toa of Fire looked angry, but not wrathful. He was in control of his emotions now. The corpse gave no indication of having felt the blade. In fact, it continued its onslaught on the Toa of Light as if Tahu wasn't there.

The Toa of Fire backed up a few steps, leaving his weapon buried in the Raider. His hands began to glow. It wasn't as strong as the energy granted to him by the Makuta that he had been channeling mere moments before, but it was his element. The other Toa rushed to his side, already knowing what he was up to.

"All together now," he growled, "Get him!"

Six burst of elemental power were simultaneously unleashed upon the poor Raider's body. This even the numb zombie couldn't ignore. Fire, water, earth, air, stone, ice. They worked together and tore up the body in a chaotic clash. When it was finally over, the battered corpse slumped down onto the snow, and didn't get back up again.

"…Is it over?" Gali asked, still staring that the destroyed Raider, half expecting it to get back up again. It was the horrific result of a powerful act of necromancy, after all.

"Looks that way," replied a physically-exhausted Tahu.

"Did anyone know the Makuta could do that?" Onua asked, troubled, while holding out his arm to allow the Water Toa to inspect it.

"No. Though it shouldn't be that surprising, since we are talking about the being that put the Great Spirit in a deep slumber… Your arm should be fine. It probably hurts a lot now, but it's not permanent. It'll heal."

Pohatu nodded. "It's not like we expected him to just let us walk away… he must be pretty ticked off at you right now, Tahu." He grinned at the Fire Toa. "Good work."

Tahu shrugged sheepishly. "Yeah…" Suddenly solemn, he frowned. "Listen guys, I'm really sorry-"

"Don't pain-worry about it," Lewa interrupted with a wave of his hand.

Tahu smiled gratefully at the Air Toa.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind an apology…" Kopaka muttered under his breath.

&&&

Watching the scene from the shadows, Komaran couldn't suppress a smile. He had slipped away sometime during the battle between the Toa, and had observed the whole thing from a distance. While he had no love for the Makuta, he wasn't completely on the Nuva's side either, so he just watched neutrally. He was shocked, to say the least, about what happened to Lengorak. A pity – Lengorak might have been naïve, but Komaran sort of liked him.

_Komaran?_

He tensed, but relaxed when he realized who the voice belonged to.

_Ghanoh. I am here._

_Are you with the Toa? What's going on?_ she asked, curious.

_Ah, the events unfolding before me are most interesting… _he said, before briefly describing what he had just seen.

_So… Lengorak's dead?_

_Yes. Unfortunately._

_And… Tahu's with the Nuva again? _

He confirmed it.

_I see… _The telepathic Raider trailed off. _What does this mean for us Raiders? What are we to do now?_

_I don't know. We have no more reason for quarrel with the inhabitants of the island, but it's not like we can just walk into one of their villages._

_Of course not. I wouldn't want to either anyway. Who wants to hang around Matoran all day? Not me._

_Me neither, _Komaran admitted with a smile. _But it's a big island… there's plenty of room for us around here. Maybe we should just leave the Matoran alone and pursue our own goals. After all, I don't think the Makuta's going to mess with us anymore._

_And Okenar?_

_Ah. _He had forgotten the Earth Rider. _He might be a problem… is he with you?_

_Yes. He's out cold though._

_I see. Wait right there, I'm coming over. _Without drawing the attention of the Nuva, who had all started descending the mountain, he slipped away to find the remaining Raiders.

They were exactly where Ghanoh said they would be, and it seemed that Okenar had just recently regained consciousness.

The Earth Raider started with a violent rant about a stupid Toa and started screaming threats at no one in particular. Ah, he never was too bright.

"Okenar, please-"

"He'll regret ever meeting me! I'll dangle him off a mountain until he apologizes! I'll rip him to pieces and burn them! I'll, I'll-"

"Okenar-"

"I'll destroy him! I'll wipe that grin off his face and I'll-"

"Okenar, **shut up**," the Ice Raider ordered bluntly.

He did just that.

"Thank you. I'm afraid you'll have to forget all about your, um, **elaborate **plans for revenge. There is no more reason for you to fight the Toa of Air."

"What?" The slow Raider frowned, confused.

"You chose a bad time to be unconscious my friend. You've missed a lot…"

&&&

Despite Lewa waving off Tahu's babbling, Kopaka got the apology he wanted. The Fire Toa went on and on, expressing his regret to each of them individually all the way down the mountain. They had stopped once to say good-bye to Kopaka, who was going back to check on his village.

And now they were at the base of the mountain.

"Say, Onua… I've been wondering, if you're here, who's watching our captives?" Gali asked curiously.

"…Oh."

Pohatu sighed. "You mean they're all alone?"

"We should probably check on them, huh?"

Gali nodded, and led the way to where they had parted with Ghanoh and Okenar. Sure enough, they were nowhere to be found.

"Mata Nui… don't tell me we'll have to hunt them down. Not now," Pohatu muttered,

Onua didn't seem happy about finding them gone either. But then he smiled. Did he really expect her to stay put? "I don't think that'll be necessary, Pohatu. I don't think they'll bother us anymore."

Tahu nodded. "The Makuta lost again. The Raiders won't try anything."

"Well, in that case, I must go deliver good news to village uptree," Lewa declared cheerfully. "Bye!"

Pohatu waved at him before leaving for his own village.

"I should get back to Onu-Koro," Onua said.

"Wait, are you sure you're going to be okay? You took a lot of damage…"

"I'll be fine," he replied. "You said so yourself, right?" He left them.

"Should we go back to Ta-Koro?" Takanuva proposed with a warm smile.

"You go ahead. I'll be right behind you. It's my village after all," Tahu replied, his eyes laughing.

The Toa of Light left.

"I suppose I should leave too then…"

"Gali, wait." He grabbed her arm gently and spun her around to face him.

There were a lot of things he could have said to the Toa of Water, and way too many different ways to word them. He debated with himself for a moment, before finally pushing all his complicated thoughts back to some corner in his mind. He just looked into her clear yellow eyes. She understood him. There would be a time for long dialogues and conversations. There would be a time for explanations, questions, and confiding. But right now, he really only needed a very simple phrase.

"Thank you."

She returned his smile.

&&&

Some time later, the island of Metru Nui was discovered. The Toa listened in fascination to the Turaga's tale, which revealed a surprising amount about the history of the Matoran. Preparations were made to move back into the city.

Onua brought up the rear of the last group of Matoran to leave the island. He helped direct a few of the Ussul Crabs in the right direction, then hung back.

The Toa of Earth turned around. So they were leaving. The Matoran were going back to their home, though they don't remember it. But for him and the other Toa Nuva… Mata Nui was their home. Could they really leave it behind and settle in some strange city? No, they had to. They were the Matoran's protectors after all.

As he surveyed the landscape one last time, trying to engrave the image into his memory, he noticed three figures standing on a pile of rocks in the distance, watching him and the Matoran leaving. They must have realized that they've been spotted, as the blue figure took a few steps forward and raised an arm. In greeting?

Smiling, the Toa of Earth answered her by raising his own arm.

Acknowledged, she turned and rejoined the two other figures, one of them white and the other black. Together, they climbed down from their vantage point, and disappeared from sight.

So those three were still doing well. Maybe he should mention it to the other Toa. Kopaka had often wondered about Komaran, who just disappeared during the confrontation with Tahu. And the Toa of Fire was curious as to their whereabouts as well. So they're just been lurking around? Well, one thing the Toa of Earth did know. They were leaving now, so the Raiders had the island to themselves. All the better for them.

Metru Nui awaited.

**Author's Notes: **Mmm, not that great, but I'm satisfied. I'm actually just glad to be done, lol. Amazing. Which story on hiatus should I tackle next? Any suggestions? lol. Anyway, this is the first Bionicle fic I've posted. And what started as a (really bad) plot bunny with no basis on anything turned into a very interesting writing experience. I've had you guys backing me up throughout the whole thing of course and I thank you for that.

There has obviously been a great change in my writing quality throughout the whole thing. Well duh, I started this in 2006, when I was only starting to discover this site. So I guess I will rewrite this. Maybe. If I have the time. Lol. Only because I stupidly never really bothered to consider what to do next when I started writing, and just let it progress on it's own (holy sh.t. mind blank – I honestly forgot how to spell 'own' for a second). That's why the story is so derailed/inconsistent. XD But I had fun, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Review, ne?


End file.
